Kimi wo Sagashiteta
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: epilogue up Kaoru's a blood craving Vampire leader... Kenshin's a vampire slayer... swearing to kill all vampires on the face of the earth... Kaoru's OOC in here! Warning ne... Not our average Kaoru! Kenshin's in total battousai mode in here!
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 1: Craving For Blood  
  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into the depths of hell and eternal damnation, Amen." With that the katana was drove in further to the heart of the creature. Or widely named as... Vampires. The vampire then vanished into dust.  
  
The red haired man flicked his blade as he sheathed it back expertly. A man came running to him.  
  
"Great job Himura... Get back to the building. Katsura's waiting." Kenshin nodded his head and head for the building that was not far away.  
  
Kenshin abruptly stopped and turned around... he was sure he sense something behind that corner.  
  
"Himura! Come on!"   
  
"Hai..." Kenshin waved that comment in the back of the head as he ran after Takasugi.  
  
In the dark.... a pair of icy blue eyes was watching the every moves of Kenshin... the Vampire Slayer.  
  
  
=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru sama, the clan is waiting for you." The ravened hair lady banged her fist on the table, which broke into two.  
  
"Tyrande! How many times must I tell you to stop calling me by that name?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ka... Elune sama. I didn't mean to upset you." Kaoru waved the comment away. She walked up to Tyrande, the lady who looked after her since her first day of darkness.  
  
"Tyrande... I'm sorry.... Just try to refrain from calling me that... especially when we are together with the clan. I can't really blame you that you keep calling my former name... since I changed it after you introduced me to the clan." Tyrande smiled. She knew that her master was a kind soul... a kind soul that have been damned to the darkness. It was no wonder how Kaoru took the sudden control of everything in this clan. Their former leader was a bastard. Kaoru took no more than 2 minutes to get rid of him.  
  
"Kao... Elune sama... I understand... they are waiting for your presence." Kaoru gave her a nod and walked out of the room with great elegance. Tyrande followed after her.  
  
When they got outside of the balcony. The group of vampires roared in unison. Kaoru stood up and silenced the group.  
  
"Silence! What news do you bring Dryden?" Kaoru asked as she looked at the old man.  
  
"Elune sama... Muradin and his group have fallen to the slayer again. If this goes on... our clan would..."  
  
"Enough! Who gave Muradin and his gang to do as they like?!" Kaoru questioned the clan. Whispers came as it got louder.  
  
"WHO!?" Kaoru's anger rising each second.  
  
"Elune sama! Muradin has come back! He has obtained many fatal injuries from the slayer." Kaoru's eyes darkens as she jumped off from the balcony. Landing gracefully on the floor. She walked up to Muradin and glared at him.  
  
"Elune sama..." Muradin stammered. He knew what was the consequences for leaving for on purposes without consent.  
  
"Muradin. What do you have to say for yourself." Kaoru crouched down to meet his eye level. Muradin looked away. Kaoru's fingernails dug into the skins of his chin as she forced him to look at her.  
  
"Elune sama... all we wanted to do was to find revenge for our fellow mates. The vampire slayer has gone to far! We seek your permission but every time you said it was too early to make a move! We could wait the longer! Elune sama!" Kaoru crushed the bones of his chin. As she stood up.  
  
"Muradin! Are you saying that I do not know what is good for the clan! Are you questioning me of my moves and plans for the clan?"  
  
"I... I do not dare Elune sama..." Muradin quickly said as he held on to his chin. Kaoru walked away... she knew what Muradin was planning. As if on cue Muradin ran up to her. His fingernails protruded out aiming for Kaoru's neck.  
  
"ELUNE SAMA!!" Tyrande shouted out as she saw what was coming.  
  
"Muradin! Even if you practice over a thousand years! Your skill will always be so dirty!" Kaoru said as she dodged the coming in attack as she grasp Muradin's neck and held him up.  
  
"Elune... sama...."  
  
"Pleading already Muradin? With the crimes that you have cost the clan! I hereby announced... EXECUTION!"  
  
The rest of the clan shouted in unity the word. 'Execution'. Muradin struggled with the grasp of Kaoru.  
  
"Say goodbye to the world... Muradin." With that she dislocated his head from his neck. Not long after, he became dusts that float in the air. Kaoru walked up to a near distance to the balcony as she jumped up with ease.  
  
"Elune... sama...." Tyrande looked up at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Elune sama! Muradin's right! This case of the slayer has taken too long!" One of them cried out. Kaoru nodded her head.  
  
"I understand your concern! Tonight! We will planned for the destruction of the slayer!" Kaoru said as the clan under her. Shouted out her name in satisfaction.  
  
"Elune sama! Eluna sama! Elune sama!" It went on even after she disappeared behind the door. Kaoru wore her mantle and got ready to get out for her nightly quench of thrist. She was craving for it... after tonight's event.  
  
"Kao.. I mean... Elune sama... are you going out? It's too dangerous... let me accompany you?" Kaoru shook her head and headed for the main door.   
  
"I need to go out and checked the streets for information..." Kaoru said as she faded away into the shadows.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kaoru brought a young man to a corner as her mantle dropped onto the floor.  
  
"What a beauty... to be out in the streets at night." The man said as he pushed her to the wall. Kaoru stroked the young man's silky hair.  
  
"You want to eat me don't you?" Kaoru asked playfully as she twirled the man's hair. The man licked her neck and trailed kisses down to her ear. Kaoru purred. She licked his neck. It caught the man's attention as he cupped her buttocks. Kaoru tilted his head as she moaned.  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth. Two sharp fangs showed. She plunged into the skin of the man. Sucking the blood out of the vein. The man groaned at the pleasure. Still not knowing that he was dying soon. Kaoru sucked it slowly... letting the heart pump every single drop of blood to her. The man was soon limp in her embrace. She was done with him. She licked the part where she punctured the hole. The opening closed together. She wiped the corner of her mouth. She took her mantle.  
  
'Humans are still as dumb as before...' She thought before she jumped up to the building strolling into the night. Humans can never stop being attracted to vampires... vampires have a strange aura that will attract humans to them. This never failed Kaoru once... she was beautiful after all... in addition with this aura... she was mouth watering... not to mention... irresistible...   
  
Sucking the blood of the victim makes her understand what's going on in his mind and know every single details of the victim. And this victim proves worthy... he was the friend of the slayer... and she had the perfect plan weaving in her cunning mind.  
  
The destruction of the slayer would be a successful one... definitely....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz… this is my seventh ficcy… so how was it?? Do r&r pls thank you.  
  
I'm not sure about continuing this ficcy if I am not confident that people will like it…  
  
Please tell me how you think about this ficcy and do you think I should continue or leave this alone…  
  
If you think that I should continue… suggestions are welcomed  
  
This fanfic might be taking over Battle for Love for the time being... I am sorry... but I still quite shaky with the idea of Battle For Love...  
  
Thank You Very Much 


	2. Starting of Hatred

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 2: Starting of Hatred  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'Humans are still as dumb as before...' She thought before she jumped up to the building strolling into the night. Humans can never stop being attracted to vampires... vampires have a strange aura that will attract humans to them. This never failed Kaoru once... she was beautiful after all... in addition with this aura... she was mouth watering... not to mention... irresistible...   
  
Sucking the blood of the victim makes her understand what's going on in his mind and know every single details of the victim. And this victim proves worthy... he was the friend of the slayer... and she had the perfect plan weaving in her cunning mind.  
  
The destruction of the slayer would be a successful one... definitely....   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Elune sama! I will not approve you to do that! It would be too dangerous!" Tyrande interrupted Kaoru's sentence. Kaoru gave a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Tyrande... this is for the good of the clan... I know what I am doing. No need to worry." Kaoru reassured.  
  
"At least let Illidan accompany you." Dryden persuaded Kaoru, in fear of her losing her life.  
  
"My decision has been made! No need of arguments! After tonight, unless I am around, Tyrande and Dryden would be in charge of all movements!"  
  
"Elune sama!" Tyrande and Dryden cried in unison. Kaoru held her hand up silencing them.  
  
"Enough! I would try to come back as often as I can! Dismissed!" Kaoru announced as she turned away heading towards the door.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing... even if it is for the good of the clan..."   
  
"We should believe in Elune sama... she is after all... our leader..." Tyrande corrected Dryden's doubt.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
Kenshin went to school like every normal kid in Japan. The only thing different was his forever-expressionless face. Only the small kids in the neighborhood dared to go near him. Kenshin ruffled his hair as he sighed.  
  
"This job was taking its toll on his small body. Damn was he tired. Morning - school, night - slaying vampires. He only had about 2 to 3 hours of sleep. Although he got used to it... how he wished he could be like the normal.  
  
"Hey! Himura!" Came a bouncy voice behind. Kenshin immediately knew who it was. He easily dodged the kick from behind.  
  
"Himura! You are not supposed to dodged it!" Misao grumbled.  
  
"What was he supposed to do? Get kick? Baka Itachi musume!" Sanosuke came up with his usual stick of grass in his mouth.  
  
"WHAT? You baka tori atama!" The usual bickering continued. Kenshin didn't even greet them as he just walked away.  
  
"Wait up!" Just as Kenshin turn behind. He spotted the newspaper. A picture caught his eye.  
  
"Aoshi! Pass me the news." Kenshin said as he extended his hand. Kenshin scanned through the content.  
  
"Ack! I can't believe this is happening again! A mysterious killer, not to mention hentaish."  
  
"Wait! Isn't that... Himura! Isn't that your elementary school friend? What's his name again? Shogo!" Kenshin gave a small nod. Although they were rivals at time... Shogo... had always been his worthy friend. Once again... the vampires have taken something away from him.  
  
'A bloodless corpse, encoded with a cross shape scar on the left cheek.' Kenshin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.  
  
'Damned vampires....' Kenshin thought again.  
  
"Hey bud! You okay? I heard from some of the students that a real babe's coming ya know! Can't wait to take a look at her!" Sanosuke continued his babbling as they settle in class.  
  
Soon the teacher came in. All the students lowered their volumes, waiting for the class leader's cue.  
  
"Stand! Bow! Sit!"  
  
"Good morning class. We have a new student this week. Come on in." Kaoru stepped into the class. Instantly, the whole class arouse with small whisperings. Kaoru acted shyly as she bowed in front of the class.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu.... Watashi wa.. Elune Aszune desu... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Kaoru chirped brightly.  
  
"Elune here came from England. She can speak fluent Japanese. I want all of you to take care of her. You can take your sit next to..." By then many of the boys... heck even Aoshi raised his hands to show that there was a space beside them. Kaoru smiled inwardly.  
  
'My plans working... I wonder where's the... Ah!"  
  
"You can sit beside Himura kun. I believe he can even show you around the school." Some of the boys whined literally and the others ordered a protest. Kaoru flashed them a smile and walked towards where the teacher gestured.  
  
"Yoroshiku ne." Kaoru said gently. Kenshin acknowledged it with a nod as she sat herself comfortably beside him. Kenshin listened to the teacher and took a glimpse or two for a few seconds. Kenshin sensed nothing wrong with her.  
  
'If I keep up like this... this dumb ass won't know that... I would want him in my collection.' Kaoru thought as she scribbled notes in her textbook.  
  
"Remember to do your homework! I want it by tomorrow." Kaoru stretched her body. History was a boring subject... after all... she knew what happened. Heck... how old was she?  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Makimachi Misao! Nice to meet you." The rest introduced themselves as Kaoru greeted them back politely.  
  
"Elune... your English must be powerful ne! Mind to teach me?" Misao chirped as she pulled Kaoru to the cafeteria. Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Anytime...." Kaoru was a little... really little fascinated about the people she had encountered.  
  
"Elune! Do you do sports?" Misao excitedly asked her newfound friend. Kaoru merely nod.  
  
"Kendo, Kenpo and Ninjitsu." Kaoru smiled. Misao's and the other's jaw dropped.  
  
"You don't look like you are up to it though... jou chan... you sure?" Sanosuke asked doubting her ability. Kaoru's usual temper showed eyes turning bloody red, dropping her barrier for her different aura. Kenshin's eye jerked opened and straightened his back.  
  
"Don't underestimate me... Sagara..." Kaoru emitted a dangerous aura that made Sanosuke shuddered. Sanosuke spotted a change in her eyes. But the next second... everything was back to normal. She was smiling back at him, punching him playfully.  
  
"Wanna fight?" Kaoru inquired the confused rooster head.  
  
'Note to self... better control anger... Don't let the rooster head get on your nerves...' Kaoru thought as she laughed along with the group.  
  
Kenshin stared at the ravened hair lady intently... He was sure... that aura... was of a vampire... He narrowed his eyes... there must be something wrong with this girl... There must be...  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kenshin arrived at the old church as his footstep echoed through the hall. He disappeared behind another oak door. He went forward to the big pool of crystal clear water. He reached his hand into the water and pulled out a katana bond to a sheath. Just as the katana came out of the surface of the water, the katana glowed as rural Japanese words shone out of the katana. He flicked the water out of the katana as he sheathed it. He made his way out of the room and towards another office.  
  
"Himura! We need you to go down to Sakura road. On the double!" Kenshin understood what he meant as he ran and hopped on his motorbike and rode off.  
  
Back in the office... the two men watched him rode off.  
  
"Do you think we are working too hard on him?"  
  
"Kogorou... you think too much... he chose his path... because of his hatred towards the vampires... if we ever stand in his way to kill those damned... he might even kill us... You know what? I was wondering what happen if he falls in love..."  
  
"What's so bad about falling in love?"  
  
Takasugi smirked.  
  
"I mean... to a vampire."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Shi-ne!" One of the vampires shouted as he slashed towards the slayer. Kenshin easily dodged the attack as he slashed the vampire, which instantly turned into dust.  
  
"Are you vampires so pathetic?" Kenshin sneered as he made his way through.  
  
"Take it back human!" One of the protectors of the group took out a gun and shot at Kenshin.  
  
"Retreat! Tell Tyrande about this!" The protector shouted at his comrades. No need for arguments the rest of the members.  
  
"Want to die honorably fool?"  
  
"Shut up HUMAN!" The protector shot a few shots. Kenshin managed to dodged all of them. But someone came from behind. With blessed reflexes, he used his sword as a shield. A dent was visible.  
  
"You will die vampires! In the name of God, impure souls of the living..." Kenshin dashed straight to the protector but unexpectedly on the next second... dust rose from the air, blurring his vision. He jumped back from the protector as his eyes widen when he caught a vision of a long raven-haired lady helping up the vampire he just fought. When he blinked his eyes... the next moment... nothing was there... only the dust remains of the pathetic vampires.  
  
'So... their leader might be... Tyrande... I must report this...'  
  
He clutched his katana tighter, as his finger went pass the dent.  
  
'They will pay dearly... for the past crimes they had made.'   
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kaoru placed a hand over the wound of Illidan.  
  
"Agrh!"  
  
"Hold him down! Tyrande!" Tyrande held Illidian down harder. Slowly, the soft breathing of Illidan could be heard. Kaoru sat beside him.  
  
"Bring him to his room."  
  
"Hai, Elune sama!" Another vampire went to take Illidan back. Kaoru rubbed her temple. Her eyes opened to flash a colour of blood.  
  
The slayer had pushed her enough... she was not letting him crumbled the clan she had built up in her own hands.  
  
She would give up her life for the clan...  
  
For that... the slayer has to die.... she will make sure of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! Thanks... i was afraid that all of you didn't like this idea.... haiz... but thanks again... so how was this chaapie... i think all of you must have been curious bout the past of Kenshin and Kaoru... ne... I might... MIGHT... put up Kenshin and Kaoru's past in the next episode ne... but i really hope all of you would like this chappie ^__^ Kaoru knows some healing techniques... after all she isn't the leader for nothing... ne... ^__^  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Me.. -- Thanks for the compliment... anyways... there are quite a number of BxK pairing ne... Hmm... Like Broken pieces by Linay, hmm... wat else... An Alternate Time and Place by Kyaa Kyaff, theres a vampire fic with BxK, Battousai is the vampire there the fic title is Eternal Darkness by mango, I did another BxK last time.. named Akai Tsuki ^^ Heehee~ I sound like a promoter... anywayz... Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Jason M. Lee -- Hai... I thought to let Kaoru being the vicious one now... bwahahahahaha.... *ahem* anywayz... thanks for the typo thingy... didn't took notice till u told me... me a big BAKA at times... Here's the update ne... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne... arigatou ^__^  
  
Luli451 -- Humour would be at the later part where they know each other better ne... i tinsy winy bit.. ^^ I just hope I dun over do it... Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- What Elune means is the Moon Goddess in Warcraft 3 ^^ Surprised? An innocent gerl like me plays Warcraft!! haha~ Yes.. I do... I like the name a lot thus i used it for Kaoru... thought of giving her the same title... Moon Goddess.. ^^ NIce? I won't leave Battle FOr love alone ne... I'm trying to rearrange some plans... ^^ dun worry... anywayz... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Hai... Kaoru was human before.... And this chappie is where Kaoru and Kenshin will meet... Here you go.. the next chappie.. I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
aku-chan -- Me too! THough they are creepy at times... they are COOL!Ok... here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Saiyajin Goddess Nicole -- Hai! It's a small quote from Hellsing.... i only added 'depths of hell' I thought it might add on the impact... did it? Thanks for the compliment... now here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
Chiki -- Haahaa~ Yes... Kaoru's the more freaky one here... that I have to agree... I'm not like what you have said... there are better people out there ne.. ^^ Thanks though... here's the update... hope you'll like it too ne.. thanks for the review ne... arigatou... ^__^  
  
Shunu no Miko -- I do understand what you mean... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the reveiw ne... ^__^  
  
SwtRkGurlz -- Yes... they aren't going to fall in love that fast ne..like what you say they would get irritated.... like as u suggested... I made her eyes to change into a bloody red colour... I think it suits her better than amber... you think so? Anyways... here's the update... hope you'll love it ne.. thanks for the compliments and review... arigatou... ^__^  
  
Haruko -- Hai... as the story goes on Battousai or Kenshin's character will be more developed... the explanations would also come later ne... ^^ Heer's the update... thank for the review and encouragement and suggestions ne.. ^__^  
  
Vesca -- Hai! Kaoru would be evil... not too evil... her actions are for her clan that is... ^^ Anyways.. here's the update... thanks for tge review ne.. ^__^  
  
tesuka-chan -- Hmmm... If I'm not wrong... you wrote 'The Vampire Aoshi' right? It's really a nice fic... ^^ THough i hardly have time to review it... gomen ne... i would review it when i have the time... anyways... here's the update.... thanks for the review ne... hoope you like this chappie... ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- I'll say a 'Gomen' in advance then... I won't tell you why ne... ok... haahaa~ When i first saw wat you write about Kenshin-the-Battousai-Slayer... I was like... wat? Battousai-slayer? He kills Battousai?? haahaa~ then i realize how stupid i was... baka desu ne... anyways... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
White Plum -- Hai... you have been one of my constant reviewers... *huggles white plum* Arigatou!! Glad to know you like this idea too... ^^ Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review too ne.. ^__^  
  
Sakura Alex -- Kenshin? He's 17... still Battousai mode ne... As you can see he's still studying... ne... Senior high school... ^^ Here's the update ne.. hope you'll enjoy this chappie.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Chiruken -- Elune is the moon goddess in Warcraft 3... i Like the name and gave it to Kaoru as i wanted to give her the same significance to it... Moon goddess ne... Hai... some question is answered here in this chappie... I can't answer to the others as it might give the story away ne... ^^ Hope you understand... here's the update.. i hope you'll enjoy it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Hai~ It is ne.. Here's the next chappie.. Hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
nameless-chan -- Hahaahaa~ i love that name... heehee~ hmm... Vampires attract human.. but when Kenshin appears things will change desu ne... I agree... hahahaha~ Anyways... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Hai~ Here's the update! Hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
raine c",) -- HAI~~ Elune and Tyrande ARE from warcraft 3... i just love them... heehee~ here's the update ne... thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- Hai... I will explain about her past no worries ne... ^^ Here's the update... hope you'll love this chappie too ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Kriska -- Arigatou *bows and blush* I'm not that good... there are other better authors though.. I am definitely not one of them... but thanks again... for reading my stories and supporting me until now... thanks... here's the next chappie... i hope you'll like and enjoy them ne... and thanks again for such a nice review... ^__^  
  
~*BIG THANKS TO*~  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- *gulps* Continue or die?? Is it soooo serious? *laughs nervously* Imouto chan? Anywayz.. here's the update... hope you'll love them ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
::GLOSSARY::  
Baka Itachi Musume -- Stupid Weasel Girl  
Baka Tori Atama -- Stupid Rooster Head  
Hentaish -- Its suppose to be from the word 'hentai' which means pervert.  
Ohayou Gozaimasu -- Good Morning  
Watashi wa Elune Aszune desu -- I am Elune Aszune  
Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu -- Literal Meaning is 'please take care of me' Normally it means... Do help me out when I need it...  
Yoroshiku ne -- Same meaning as above... more impolite..  
Kendo -- Kendo is what Kaoru does  
Kenpo -- Kenpo is something like kick boxing... what hannya does  
Ninjutsu -- Ninja techniques  
Jou chan -- Missy (Sano's nick for Kaoru)  
Shi-ne -- Die 


	3. Weakness Revealed

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 3: Weakness Revealed...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Bring him to his room."  
  
"Hai, Elune sama!" Another vampire went to take Illidan back. Kaoru rubbed her temple. Her eyes opened to flash a colour of blood.  
  
The slayer had pushed her enough... she was not letting him crumbled the clan she had built up in her own hands.  
  
She would give up her life for the clan...  
  
For that... the slayer has to die.... she will make sure of it.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru pushed open her 'bed cover' and got up. Her feet met cold grounds. Those blue eyes darkened at the contact of it.  
  
'What is cold? Have I forgotten the feeling of cold? Moreover... what is hot... or warmth... human warmth...' Kaoru thought as she changed into her uniform and got ready for her school days. First she had to get a drink before she could continue. Sleep was of no use towards Kaoru. Most importantly she had to replenish her body needs by drinking blood. It was early in the morning. Everyone in the clan was asleep. Unlike her, they were much more weaker than she is. To them... sleep was needed every morning. After all... Kaoru had a different kind of blood flowing in her veins.  
  
She went to the basement of the hideout. While walking she remembered what happened the night just before darkness consumed her.  
  
  
Long silky hair danced around her, long sharp nails held her petite 17 year old figure. After some words of questions... she nodded her head and answered 'yes'. She had remembered those questions... clearly... each and every one of them.  
  
'Do you want to be stronger?'  
  
'Do you want to be more powerful?'  
  
'No one had ever protected you before... So why need them... Just tell me you want to be stronger... and you would be.'  
  
'Do you want to be a few times stronger to get what you want and to protect yourself?'  
  
'Most importantly... do you want revenge?'  
  
'A revenge on all those who have forsaken you... and have left you alone... to die?'  
  
Those words rang in her mind for years... till now... she was haunted with all those questions during her rest. As if reminding her of hatred.  
  
Of course she said yes... of course she wanted... she wanted revenge on those who have forsaken her... for that she needed to be stronger... stronger than before. By then... she felt two sharp pains at the side of her throat. She went limped. The pain was excruciating yet Kaoru felt like she had been reborn in a sense... she could feel the hot rush of blood in her veins... she felt new... light. Suddenly a pain struck her whole body. All Kaoru knew was that she struggled... her legs and hands kicked and grabbed anything that was possible. She screamed. The next was darkness... she knew nothing of what happened next.  
  
  
Kaoru's ruby red eyes turned back to blue as she threw the bloodless body on the ground. She protruded one of her fingernails out to make it longer and sharper. She turned the man's face to the side as she carved an 'X' mark on his left cheek.  
  
She smoothed her unstained uniform. It was winter soon... the season which she hates most...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Aoshi sama... ne! ne! Do you think Elune can join our club? She said she did Kendo, kenpo and even ninjutsu before. Why not recruit her." Aoshi stopped as he heard Misao's request.  
  
"She would have to prove herself then..." With that he walked away. Misao frowned when she saw Aoshi's reaction.  
  
"Having a hard time with Mr. Ice?" A feminine voice rang from behind. Misao frowned further. Which was worst? Having Aoshi acting so icy like always... or having the fox teasing you for failure of not making Aoshi smile? She confirmed... both were as hectic.  
  
"Just shut up Kitsune! You ain't having a good time with your rooster head either!" Misao argued. Megumi feigned being hurt.  
  
"How could you say that... besides... I got him wrapped up all around my finger... Oh-hohohohohohoho...." Megumi laughed as she walked along with Misao. They did the usual... bickering... bickering... and more bickering until they saw Aoshi had his eyes widen as he stood by the opened door. The both of them looked at each other and ran up to Aoshi's side. There they saw Kaoru and Sanosuke doing battle.   
  
Kaoru had caught Sanosuke's incoming fist with only one of her bare hand as she pulled back her hand to make Sanosuke off balance. When Sanosuke took a step forward she smirked as she rammed her knee into his stomach. Sano knelt on the floor as Kaoru took a jump till she was in a safe distance from that man. Megumi and Misao gasped when they saw Kaoru had managed to catch Sano's hand... not to mention she had made Sano panting for more air due to the kick. Megumi was about to run to him when Aoshi stopped her with his hand.  
  
"Let go of me! Sanosuke is injured." Megumi hissed  
  
"He won't give up just yet... Elune has avoided hitting any vital points." Aoshi stated as they saw Sanosuke standing up grinning.  
  
"Jou chan... looks like you got something na.... Then I won't hold back anymore! I'll treat you like an equal." Kaoru smiled as she bowed.  
  
"Gomen... I didn't know you were holding back... and... I didn't ask for any privileges... But anyway... I don't feel like working out now... too many people are here..." Kaoru said as she looked at the door. This made Aoshi even more surprised.  
  
'It's impossible... how could she have realized we are here... Takani wasn't even shouting.' Aoshi thought.  
  
"She's good." Kenshin uttered which made both Megumi and Misao nearly jumped out of their skins.  
  
"Ken san! When were you here...?"  
  
"Just before she announced that there were too many people." Kenshin told them as he eyed Kaoru suspiciously. Kaoru only walked up to him, ignoring Sanosuke's cries. Kaoru stopped right in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Ohayo! Himura kun!" Kaoru chirped as she flashed him a smile. Kenshin moved back a little as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kaoru managed to escape the hands of Sanosuke as she ran down the hallway laughing.  
  
"Get back here jou chan!! You can't get away from Zanza you hear me!" Sanosuke yelled as he clutched the side of his ribs still panting. Kaoru twirl back to face them.  
  
"Try catching me... if you can..." Kaoru smirked as she turned back and walked down the path.  
  
"You can't catch her Sano... she's fast." Kenshin told Sanosuke the truth only to earn a glare from him.  
  
"What! Even you think jou chan can beat me? I'll catch her... you'll see!" With that Sano took off.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Damn... she's fast..." Sanosuke said while catching his breath. Sweat pour around his forehead and neck.  
  
"I remember I just saw her there a minute ago..." Sano whispered as he gasped for air while starting to search for her. He stopped in front of the big door and looked above the door. It read 'HALL'.  
  
'She can't be in here... now... can she?' He drifted in his thoughts as he pushed open the heavy oak doors. There the lady was. She was sitting at the center of the stage... her legs dangling at the edge of it. Sano raised an eyebrow as he noticed all the windows are shut tight... the fans are all closed... yet... her hair was flying behind her. Making her...  
  
'More seductive' Sanosuke thought as he felt a chill behind him as the door shut by itself.  
  
"Come..." Kaoru commanded softly as she held out her right hand... beckoning him. Sanosuke closed his eyes he felt his legs moved by themselves. He opens his eyes to find Kaoru's normal blue eyes to be in a sexy red. Her hand was giving him a silent invitation to her. Sanosuke find her at that particular moment, beautiful... not that she wasn't but... she had a certain glow that attracted him to her now...  
  
"Come..." Kaoru demanded again... he felt himself being pulled closer. When he opened his eyes he found out that he Kaoru's lips were closed to his. Sanosuke pressed down an urged to kiss those alluring lips.  
  
"My dear... I see... you and your friend... Himura Kenshin are very close... what is his weakness...?" Kaoru interrogated Sano.  
  
"Kenshin... Kenshin weakness is... being too kind..." Sanosuke whispered into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru looked at Sanosuke's eyes... it held a hazy expression... but within it... held the truth.  
  
"Kind? Is he hiding it behind that mask of his...?" Kaoru asked as she cupped his jaw. Sanosuke nodded his head lightly. Kaoru smiled as she bended down and planted a kiss at his neck. Then she flicked her tongue at the hollow in his throat. Sano gave a groan. Kaoru smiled as she opened her mouth. Just as she was about to inject her teeth into his veins, she sensed someone nearing the hall.  
  
Instinctively, she let go of Sanosuke and disappeared with the twirl of her hand. As if on cue, Kenshin slammed the door opened to find his friend lying on the wooden floor motionlessly. He quickly checked his pulse.  
  
'He's alive...' After that he turned his neck to find any punctured marks on it. He heaved another sigh as he settled on the floor. He narrowed his eyes...  
  
'Damn... I was sure it was a vampire's aura... but it felt... so much stronger from the ones I have killed last time... It must be their leader... Tyrande... How did they know this school? Did they come because of me? Fuck... if they ever hurt anyone of them here... I'll make sure they pay.' Kenshin mused.  
  
"Chikusho! That is one damn of a headache!" Sanosuke got up and grabbed his head. He shook it violently.  
  
"Sano... Daijoubu?" Kenshin asked as he stood up, dusting his pants.  
  
"Aa... I'm terrific... if it's not for this freaking headache!" Kenshin smiled a bit at his statement.  
  
"So you caught Elune?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"Talking about her... where is she... I remember she was here..." Sanosuke exclaimed as he scanned the whole hall.  
  
"Elune? She was here?" Kenshin surprised at what Sanosuke had said.  
  
"Hmmm... But maybe it isn't... Elune has blue eyes... what I remember is... red... really bloody red eyes... it's really vague though... but those red eyes... they looked arousing." Kenshin's eyes became slits as he thought about it...  
  
'I remember that day... she emitted an aura... but the aura vanished so fast... that... I couldn't even catch... now... Sano is saying he saw her... I must check on Elune.' Kenshin thought to himself as he walked along side with Sano.  
  
'She must be something to be able to do it...' Just as Kenshin passed through the gates of the school, Kaoru squinted her eyes as her pupils followed the movement of the slayer.  
  
"Oh well... now all I have to do is make him soft hearted towards me... that would be a child's play." Kaoru thought conceitedly.  
  
"He will fall in my hands whether he likes it or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! Kaoru has some plans weaving in the head of hers...OK... now... should i kill Sano... or should i not... do tell me ne... hmmm.... really not very sure desu yo... A little of Kaoru's past was written in the top part... thus coz-ing this chappie... a little wayyyy to dark ne... hope you'll like it anyway... R&R ne.. ^__^  
  
To continue or not?? That is the question...  
  
  
No individual thanks but i wanna give BIG BIG BIG credits to these people who reviewed...  
  
Chiki, Chiruken, Shunu No Miko, SwtRkGurlz, Haruko, SailorLoneStar, Joey, marstanuki, Kriska, Shizuka, Tan Kimiko, SakuraCherryBlossom, Sabrina-star, Sakura Alex, raine c",) and Jason M. Lee  
  
MINNA SAMA!! Arigatou!!! 


	4. A little change of weather, a little cha...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 4: A Little Change Of Weather... A little Change Of Heart  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'I remember that day... she emitted an aura... but the aura vanished so fast... that... I couldn't even catch... now... Sano is saying he saw her... I must check on Elune.' Kenshin thought to himself as he walked along side with Sano.  
  
'She must be something to be able to do it...' Just as Kenshin passed through the gates of the school, Kaoru squinted her eyes as her pupils followed the movement of the slayer.  
  
"Oh well... now all I have to do is make him soft hearted towards me... that would be a child's play." Kaoru thought conceitedly.  
  
"He will fall in my hands whether he likes it or not."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"So? How's school now Himura?" Takasugi asked as they walked back into the church. As they entered in the both of them instantly stopped. There was a man sitting in front of the cross. Jesus Christ. He looked up. Golden eyes met amber and black.  
  
"Slowing down aren't we Battousai?." The man asked as he stood up and brushed off the dust under his blue pants. Kenshin's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Saitou Hajime..." Saitou arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Surprise? I am sent here to finish off what you couldn't." Saitou answered in arrogance.  
  
"What I couldn't? You must be joking Saitou." Kenshin walked towards him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Those bastards around Japan are MINE. You block or get involved in my way... I'll take you along with them."   
  
"Try me..." Saitou dared.  
  
"Enough! You guys quibble from the start till now. Can't you just co-operate?" Takasugi raged as he abandoning the two slayers and back into the office. Without any other words, they followed Takasugi.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**  
  
  
Kaoru sighed as she looked up at the blue sky. Under her were the sounds of moving cars and scurried humans. Hatred in her grew. She hated it. She hated everything.  
  
That's why... that's why...  
  
She was going to end this peaceful world... in her own way. God banished her... and left her to die. What had she done wrong? Nothing. She even prayed and read the whole bible. She loved to go to church. Even when the prosecution of the Christian was on... she risked her own life and said her prayers in her home. In her little hidden corner. After what she did and went through... she wanted nothing in return... she just wanted to be happy and be accepted. But... everything went wrong... everything had forsaken her. Everything... from her friends... to the one she loves... From her parents... to the God she had once so believed in. She became the demoness of the night... for revenge... on everything that had disowned her. Anger built up under her petite figure. She raised her hand in front of her face.  
  
'Nothing has changed...' She clenched her fist tight. Her eyes shut tight. In a sudden movement she snapped open her eyes revealing crimson red pupils. The wind rose around her under her command. She had learnt all sorts of sorceries; she could control most of the elements. Wind, Fire and Weather. She is still currently training to control water and regeneration.  
  
With a flick of her fingers, the clouds above her twirled and blackened. The corners of her mouth met up with a smile. She started chanting the words of the spell. Soon lighting started striking and thunders roaring. Soon enough, rain began to pour.  
  
Drip drop... drip drop...  
  
In a flash of a second... her uniform was totally soaked. The rain blurred her vision a little... but having abnormal eyesight... it was still very clear. She sat up from her position and stretched like a feline.  
  
She looked down at the streets where people ran from shelter to shelter. She mused to herself how stupid they looked from the top... they were like ants rushing out to save their savings of food. How ironic. She walked to the edge of the roof where it lead to a dark and deserted alley. She looked downwards. She would die due to the impact... if she was still a human... a weakling. She took off and landed perfectly with her knees crouched a bit. She emerge through the back street and walked smoothly in the rain she created.  
  
'It's show time...' Kaoru thought as she walked towards her destination.  
  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
  
"We need the both of you to join forces to help clear the clan's leader. We have totally NO sources about her." Katsura stopped as he looked at Kenshin's stern face.  
  
"You have anything to report?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Hai... If I have not mistaken... the leader's name is Tyrande." Kenshin concluded.  
  
"A woman? A female vampire as a clan leader? She wouldn't make it." Saitou sneered at Kenshin's sentence. Suddenly, a clasp of thunder was heard and was followed by the raging rain.  
  
"Another sudden rain?" Katsura asked no one in particular.  
  
"Someone's here." Takasugi announced as Kenshin and Saitou made it to the door. Kenshin was ready for battle. His hands went up to the hilt of his katana. But instead of what he expected, he saw Kaoru squatting under a tree, shivering badly. He quickly made his way to her side. He didn't know why... but he just felt it was needed to be done... by him.  
  
"Elune... why are you here?" Kenshin asked... shocked at his own gentleness. Kaoru raised her eyes to meet his. Astounded by the swirling of the colour amber and violet, but she kept her posture.  
  
"Scared... thunder, lighting..." Kaoru whispered as another thunder rang loudly. This time she threw herself at the slayer.  
  
"E... Elune?" Cold skin... met warm. She snuggled further into the warm skin, which was welcoming. How long had she last touch something so warm and still knew the feeling. She had never felt this before... but... she stomach was churning and her heart seems to be alive again. What the hell was that feeling now?  
  
"Elune? Why are you here? Why aren't you at home? It's a really nasty storm." Kenshin asked as he slowly enclosed his arms around her waist... which felt right.  
  
"E... Elune... no home... no family... alone... alone always..." With that she passed out. Kenshin panicked in the first time of his life.  
  
"OI! Elune! Wake up!" Kenshin shouted as he carried her into the old church. But before he reached Kaoru grabbed on his collar as she shivered more violently.  
  
"No... no church... scared... no... onegai..." Kenshin was dumbfounded. Why was she afraid of the church? Kenshin looked into her eyes... he found them intriguing. Blue... Fantasy blue. How it suit her.  
  
"Aa..." Kenshin's short answer brought a little smile on Kaoru's face as she went unconscious again.  
  
"Saitou... tell Katsura san that I would be back later." With that he disappeared into the torrential rain.  
  
Behind them was a pair of mellow yellow eyes glared at their back.  
  
"The girl... isn't a human." He murmured to himself as he himself walked under the downpour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! HOHOHO!! Kaoru's going to be with Kenshin a little while heehee~ Hope all of ya reader out there would like this chappie too! Oh no!! Saitou knows Kaoru's identity? Hahaa~ I ain't telling u anything about that... but he would be quite a destroyer... as he himself have a grudge with Vamps... just like little ken-chan.... ^^ ANYWAYS... DO ENJOY!... R&R ne.. ^__^  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
marstanuki -- Happy Ending?? *Thinks* HmmmMz... It's a little secret ~ *Dodge thrown objects* GOMEN! ANyways... here's the update thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Psychotic Tanuki -- A dead rooster = Good chicken dinners? HmmMz... I'm still unsure of getting rid of Sanosuke.. as it would anger Kenshin more now wouldn't it... Maybe I will... Maybe I won't... Wow... your fics are full of vamps i must say... but i believe it's going to be good! Thanks for the review... hope you'll like it! ^__^  
  
Jason M.Lee -- Haahaa~ Yeah... I think she's going to melt in Kenshin's embrace... haahaa~ Haven't thought much about it yet actually... ^^ Maybe you could help? Anyways... thanks for the review... and here's the update... hope you'll like it ne ^__^  
  
Val -- Stay evil thru the whole thing? HmmMz... I can't say what will happen when she starts to fall in love... but... just a little hint... She'll stay loyal to her own clan and still drink warm blood which is fresh human blood. Thanks for the reveiw and here's the update... hope you'll like them ne ^__^  
  
Vesca -- ^__~ You'll see... Here's the udpate... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Kriska -- Me too! Hope you like this chappie and thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Isis 13 - WEAK?!? Grrrr.... i hate people who portrayed or says that she's weak... she's a strong and beautiful woman right Isis chan ^^ Hope you'll like this chappie!! Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Shojin Takaru -- HmmMz... many questions I see... Sadly... all i couldn't answer... you'll have to see for yourself during updates ^^ Here's the update... hope you'll like them! Thanks for the review ne! ^__^  
  
Shizuka --You are really getting excited desu ne ^^ Hope you like this chappie too! thanks for the reviews ne ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- I can't say it's KxS... But... she was just using him.. like you say.. she was willing to do ANYTHING to get what she wants... thanks for the encouragement too ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it ne! Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
White Plum -- Haahaaa~ Yeah... come to think about it it's cool to have that aura ne... Hmm.. who would i summon?? BATTOUSAI SAMA!! Hahaaha~ i just love the evil side of kenshin SOO much! Development of Kenshin and Kaoru would be shown slowly by each chappie.... ^^ Dun be impatient desu ne.... Anyway... here's the update... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review!  
  
Camila Valenzuela -- Hi! You received my email? If you haven't i might as well tell u here (PLS SEND ME A COPY OF IT NE!!! ARIGATOU!) I LOVE BATTOUSAI TOO!! *Gives Camila san a Battousai chocolate* AS YOU HAVE SAID IT! HE IS JUST TO DAMN SEXY GODs! He drives me up the wall i tell ya! ANyway.. here's the update... hope you'll like it! Thanks for the nice review there! ^__^  
  
::BIG THANKS TO::  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Thanks for the encouragement! Here's the next chappie! Hope you'll like them ne ^__^ THanks for the review! 


	5. I Will Protect You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 5: I Will Protect You  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"No... no church... scared... no... onegai..." Kenshin was dumbfounded. Why was she afraid of the church? Kenshin looked into her eyes... he found them intriguing. Blue... Fantasy blue. How it suit her.  
  
"Aa..." Kenshin's short answer brought a little smile on Kaoru's face as she went unconscious again.  
  
"Saitou... tell Katsura san that I would be back later." With that he disappeared into the torrential rain.  
  
Behind them was a pair of mellow yellow eyes glared at their back.  
  
"The girl... isn't a human." He murmured to himself as he himself walked under the downpour.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin tucked Kaoru under the warm blanket he had. Next, he went to the bathroom and folded a face towel. Soaked it with warm water and wiped Kaoru's face with it. Kaoru stirred in his bed. Kenshin quickly move nearer to hear what she wanted to say.  
  
"Tou... chan... Kaa... chan... Don't leave me alone..." Kaoru mummred. Kenshin stared wide eye at her.  
  
'She's alone... all alone...' Kenshin thought. For a moment, his heart fell to the pit of sadness. For her. He had thought that Kaoru or more known, as Elune was a girl suitable for the expression of happiness. He wanted Elune to be happy. Although, he wants to be passive about this but... he could feel different feelings stirring about him when Elune was happy or sad.  
  
"Elune... wake up..." Kenshin shook Kaoru lightly. Kaoru's eyelids started to flutter open as she groan when the sunbeam shot right at her eye.  
  
'Dammit... why can't he place me at a darker corner?' Kaoru thought miserably. Lucky for her she wasn't just some small sidekick but the clan's leader. Such little beam can't kill her. Kaoru smiled upon Kenshin. He sat next to her.  
  
"You feeling better?" Kenshin asked as he raised his hands to her forehead. He frowned at what he felt.  
  
"You're cold... I think you should lie down." Kenshin tucked her back under the comfortable blanket and placed the warm cloth on her head. Kaoru glanced at him quizzically.  
  
"Himura kun?"  
  
"Shh... Rest... I'll be here. Just rest." Kenshin persuaded softly. Strangely, Kaoru felt somewhat safe when she was with him. Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite? She was a night creature... he was the destroyer. Both were sworn enemies... so why is she feeling so eccentric inside her? She felt safe? When it was such a dangerous thing. The slayer could take her off guard just in a few seconds and cleared her out of the face of earth. She closed her eyes. Amazingly... she drifted off to a slumber faster than she had always tried.   
  
Kenshin looked at the girl on his bed. He could sense a little battle within her and she was getting tired of it herself. Slowly, he saw the eyes closed and soft breathing could be heard from Kaoru. He stood up and walked to the basin. Turned the tap and splashed water on his face. He glared at himself in the mirror. Those hard amber eyes, long fiery red hair. Beads of water rolled down his cheek.  
  
What was it that he was feeling? Why couldn't he understand? He had never believed in love... so why now? What's so special about Elune? She was just a normal girl... what's so special about her?  
  
But another part of him was telling him to admit it. Admit what? Admit his feelings.  
  
Kenshin shook his head hard. There was nothing to admit. People who got neared him would be killed mercilessly by those vampires. He cannot risk Elune's life. For that... he would rather hurt her with his words... than to fall in love with her and see her being taken away from him again. He closed his eyes. Unwanted memories floated back.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~  
  
  
Eleven years old Kenshin skipped home from school. Today he had played with his schoolmates soccer. And his team won. Well, half of it was because; he had god-like speed which his father had trained he since young. He wouldn't want to recall it just yet... it was nightmare. The teacher-in-charged of soccer had noticed his performance and asked him to join. Kenshin's little figure was overwhelmed with joy.  
  
'Wait till tou chan hear about this!' With that he sprinted back home. He wanted to tell this big news to his dad and mom. The doorstep was near, he ran with all his might. He opened the door with a full impact. But the scene that greeted him wasn't the kindest. There he saw his mother was busy with some cloak figure. His father was holding his katana. But something was strange about it. It was glowing. He was fighting with another shadowed figure. Kenshin made a mistake. He shouted for his father.  
  
"TOU CHAN!" Kenshin took a step forward and his father was distracted. Leaving himself wide open.  
  
"KURU NA!!!" Hiko voiced boomed through the living room. But after the scream, a loud thud was heard. Kenshin's father dropped to the floor, bathed in his own blood. Kenshin looked at his father. Little did he know, his mother was dead long ago. Strangely, these cloak figures were licking the blood that surrounded his father. He felt anger rose he ran to them and threw himself on top of Hiko. Amber eyes covered his amethyst ones. The dark figures backed away. Just then a lady came in, and ordered them out.  
  
"Our jobs done. Leave this boy. Let's go." The lady had long raven hair, pale white skin, bloody red lips and crimson colored eyes. After the lady had left, he turned back to his father.  
  
"Tou chan... wake up..." Kenshin shook his father gently.  
  
"Ken... shin..." Hiko opened his wearily eyes. He smoothed his son's cheek. He had forbid in letting his son know of his job as a slayer... yet little did he know he brought more harm then he could protect. He took his katana and placed it in Kenshin's small hands.  
  
"For... you..." Kenshin looked at the katana baffled at his father request.  
  
"You... must take over me... they are over powering us... must kill... leader.... Elu..." Without finishing his sentence... his hands slipped from Kenshin grasp. Kenshin didn't even had a chance to tell him that he got into the school's soccer team.  
  
"No... no... NO!!!" Kenshin screamed as he hugged his father's head to his chest. He cried... the tears couldn't stop. Why? Why couldn't he protect the one he loved? Was he too weak? With that thought. Kenshin had only one thing in mind. He wanted to be strong.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~  
  
  
He jerked open his eyes. His eyes had a watery vision. He cupped the water from the tap and drenched his face with it.  
  
"Himura kun?" A soft voice called from behind. Kenshin turned abruptly to find Kaoru standing there with a worried expression. He lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Call me Kenshin..." Kenshin replied. He saw Kaoru smiled and nodded her head. Kenshin for the first time. Smiled back.  
  
"You feeling better? Elune?" Kenshin asked in concern as he took her hand and lead her back to his bed. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"You looked distracted when you were washing your face. You feeling alright?" Kaoru faked concern... but inside her... she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I'm fine... just a little on the edge nowadays..." Kenshin confessed. Kaoru could only nod a small nod at his answers.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?" Kenshin asked again hoping to continue their small conversation. Kaoru stared at him for a long time and then gaze over at the hands that held each other.  
  
"I had nightmares again... Kenshin... You believe in Vampires?" Kaoru asked timidly. Kenshin tightened Kaoru's hold as his vision fixed on the carpet floor.  
  
"You don't right... Not a lot do... You might even think that I'm crazy for a moment there..." Kaoru answered dejectedly. Slowly, she slipped her hand from the warm she craved for centuries. Little did she know, Kenshin was fast to react by catching it back and giving it a little squeeze.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"I know they exist... and I'm the one who will kill them all." Kenshin cut her off with that sentence. Kaoru looked at him with pure shock. Vampire slayers are not suppose to admit their job so easily.  
  
'Kenshin... why?'  
  
"I don't understand..." Kaoru answered quizzically.  
  
"You don't need to. What have they done to you?" Kenshin queried her. Kaoru looked back down to the floor.  
  
"They killed my parents..." And made me one of them... for revenge. Kaoru left the last part to herself. Kenshin looked agitated.  
  
"Those bastard... I swear to kill them all..." Kenshin swore and cursed under his breath as he crushed Kaoru's hand with his grip. Although it was painful, Kaoru pushed the thought away. She was awe by Kenshin sincerity. She did what she had never done before she hugged Kenshin from behind. He stiffened literally. No one had ever placed such affection to him. He held onto her hand.  
  
"Don't.... don't do it for me..." Kaoru whispered as she hugged him tighter. Body pressed onto body. Kenshin shifted his position till he was facing Kaoru. He cupped her face. Kaoru's hand tightened at his waist.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"I will protect you... from those bastards... I will..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! I hope all of ya like the waff in this chap! Kenshin's acting sweet here ne haahaa~ Oh yeah a little of his past is being revealed. Hiko died... gomen ne.. if you were expecting his arrival in this fic. I was thinking of letting him be kenshin's dad so he could be the Vamp slayer and Kenshin's hatred will be form. I think all of ya has figured out what Hiko was trying to say but didn't finish right? He was telling Kenshin about the leader's information...^_^ R&R!! ^^ ANYWAYS... DO ENJOY!... R&R ne.. ^__^  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Kriska -- Haahaa~ I shock myself for updating so fast too... haahaa~ amazing hehee~ gomen.. always letting all of you to wait so long for the next chap... gomen *puts hand together and bow* anyways... i hope the little kxk waff in here you would make your day. enjoy... ^^ thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Jason M.Lee -- OK! wait till you have some major ideas do tell me about it ^_~ Yup Saitou knows something... but he has no prove so he needs to prove it first... so what would he do *evil laughter* oops.. anyway... here's the next chap. Hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- BxK?? A pure one? Is that what you mean? *BING PONG* you got that right tsuki-sama... i LOVE battousai!! Bwahahahaha *he's mine*... erm... no.. actually he belongs to Kaoru... *grumbles* lucky gerl... anyways... here's the next chap.. hope you'll like this chappie! thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Val -- I think it flew out of the window when he held her... heehee~ anyways.. here's the next chap... hopw you'll like it too.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Phoe-chan -- Nope... only Kaoru can... cause she has a different kind of blood flowin in her. I like Kaoru being evil and cold... i dunno why... but i like that kind of attitude on her... *smiles evily* anyhows... you really like Soujirou dun you... ^^ here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it... thanks for the reveiw ^__^  
  
White Plum -- YEAH! I love ken chan in Battousai mode too!! heehee~ Hmmm... Que me da ganas de comermelo vivo... haahaa~ yes yes... that's the sentence to describe battousai.. heehee~ Yup yup... Saitou is pinning for kaoru... whoohohohohoho... anyway... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- Yup... i thought so too... But my brother ain't to happy with it.. haahaa~ but anyways.. who cares ^__~ No... saitou still hasn't confirm her being a Vamp.. he needs prove... and you'll see... ^^ here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Fuuko-san -- You a Flame of Rekka fan? ANyways... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Oro? I wish you good luck in your finals then *GANBATTE NE!!* Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne... Thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- HAI! You got most of your facts right ^^ *pats shizuka's head* clever gerlie.. heehee~ anyways... heres' the next chappie... hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reveiw ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Oro.. the same question desu ne... you won't rest until you know the answer desu ne... but... it'll be a surprise.. ^^ here's the next chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
camila valenzuela -- hai de gozaru.. here's a chappie with KxK waff at the end.. hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Chiki -- It's okay... Studies first ne. *GANBATTE! Go to Tokyo U ne!!* Wish you all the best too! ANyways.. here's the update... hope you'll like this chap! Thanks for the review too... ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Nope... she didn't faint actually.. *presents Sabrina's oscar to Vamp Kaoru* Kaoru says she will visit you tonight... *snickers* haahaa~ anyway... thanks for the compliment.. they mean a lot to me ^^ Thanks for the review too... hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
Hanna-chan -- Thanks for the review... hope you'll like this chappie ^__^  
  
~**GLOSSARY**~  
Kuru na -- don't come near (more of a command)  
  
Review and Make Kamimura Kaoru happie ^^ 


	6. Will You Kill Me Too?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 5: Will You Kill Me Too?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Those bastard... I swear to kill them all..." Kenshin swore and cursed under his breath as he crushed Kaoru's hand with his grip. Although it was painful, Kaoru pushed the thought away. She was awe by Kenshin sincerity. She did what she had never done before she hugged Kenshin from behind. He stiffened literally. No one had ever placed such affection to him. He held onto her hand.  
  
"Don't.... don't do it for me..." Kaoru whispered as she hugged him tighter. Body pressed onto body. Kenshin shifted his position till he was facing Kaoru. He cupped her face. Kaoru's hand tightened at his waist.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"I will protect you... from those bastards... I will..."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru woke up at night due to the harshness of the storm outside. She mentally scolded herself for not stopping it earlier. She was about to raise her hand to cast the spell when she found a light burden holding onto her hand. Her face softened at the peaceful face in front of her. Kenshin was holding on to it. Face buried sideways in the thick blankets, he was sitting on the floor. Kaoru slowly slipped her hand out of his gentle grasp and brush some of the red bangs away from his serene face.  
  
'He looks so tranquil... but then he looks so stressed when he's awake...' Kaoru noted to herself. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her whole body. Her nightly quench must be served. She had forgotten all about it. When had she become so forgetful?  
  
'Must have been the workload in school.' Kaoru mentally reminded herself. The even breathing of the slayer was tempting her. She had to go out unless she wants the slayers blood. A part of her was shouting for her to get out before she made Kenshin into one of them. But then her conscience was telling her that this was the chance the she was waiting for. Finally, the slayer had his guard down. THIS WAS THE ONLY CHANCE! That single thought took over her body. Crimson took over her cerulean blue eyes, nails protruded out making it longer and deadlier. Just as she was about to reached out for him a gun shot was heard shattering the lock. Kenshin was up in an instant. Instantaneously, a blade cut through the air missing Kenshin. It was going for her. Her body was bonded by her own thought. She could evade it easily, but it would have to break the truth of her being a vampire to Kenshin... she didn't want it to happen, she didn't want her relationship with this particular killer to end... not just yet. She decided everything. She won't let it end!  
  
She braced herself for the attack. Pain surged through her body once again. Kaoru screamed. Kenshin panicked as he shouted her name. Every syllabus was being heard clearly.  
  
"Kaoru!!!"  
  
"KYAAA!!!" Kaoru's voice slice through the silence. The vampire blood in her took automatic control over her body. Her survival instincts took control. Crimson lustful eyes were replacing the azure eyes. Lustful for revenge and blood. She saw Kenshin stopped in his motion. It tore her heart.  
  
"You... lied to me? Why?" sorrow-filled voice broke her heart into a million pieces.  
  
"Don't worry… she will be dead in another few more minutes if she continue to stay put in that position." Saitou's voice cut in. Another unreadable flicked went past his eyes. Kaoru knew Saitou was right, her body was already numb to no end and energy was running out.  
  
She had failed.  
  
"It's all your fault… It's all because of you, and your bloody warmth you gave me… You have given me what I have been craving for since I became a monster of the night… It's all your fault…" Kenshin stood in front of her and grabbed the sword hilt, forcefully he drew it out. Her body knew no pain then, Kenshin held on to her body. Close to his.  
  
"I made a mistake… a terrible mistake… I fell in love…" Kaoru smiled faintly, finally understanding what her hidden emotions were. Kenshin's eyes widen as love filled his eyes. He pulled her into a sitting position and placed her lips on the neck. Under those full lips, Kaoru could feel Kenshin pulse. It tempted her awfully. She fought the urge down to bite his neck and surviving this attack… leaving Kenshin being one of hers as a consequences… she didn't want that to happen…  
  
Kaoru pulled away.  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"You can Elune… you can… If you love me…. Bite me… Drink me… Make me yours..."  
  
"IYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kaoru jolted up into a sitting position, her hands reaching out for something out in the dark room. Warm arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Kaoru? What happen? Daijoubu?" Kaoru looked into those concern filled amethyst eyes.  
  
"Ken… shin… I'm… I'm fine…" Kaoru calmed her nerves as she mentally scolded herself.  
  
'It's just a dream! Dammit!' She hadn't had dreams excluding anything about her past for so long. So why now? Kaoru couldn't comprehend anything about the dream's activity. Suddenly, the windows flew opened, revealing a jet-blacked hair woman with ruby red eyes.  
  
"Ty… Tyrande…" The name slipped from Kaoru's mouth as Kenshin snapped out of his stupor and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"So you are the Battousai? Vampire Slayer I suppose… I'm here to collect my Elune… My little prey." Tyrande jumped into the building. Kaoru got what she meant. Tyrande was testing Battousai's trust on Elune.  
  
"Come Elune… you have run enough…" Tyrande whispered those few words as she extended her hand, Kenshin as expected blocked Kaoru from Tyrande's view.  
  
"Elune is going no where… she's staying with me." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as it changed back to vengeful amber eyes.  
  
"So… that's means that I have to take her by force." Tyrande crouch down as Kenshin did the same.  
  
'Kenshin has no katana. He is bound to get killed!" But did it really matter to Kaoru? Unexpectedly, she felt a rough hand covering her mouth. She was just about to give the person a piece of her mind when a deep baritone voice whispered.  
  
"It's me…" Kaoru recognized the voice immediately. It was Ilidan. Kenshin who was in a midst of fighting threw Tyrande to the far end wall. He caught an eye that a man was towering over Kaoru hands clasp over her mouth. Her eyes were in a dazed. Kenshin cursed under his breath as he raced towards her.  
  
"Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Kenshin growled as he punched Ilidan but his fist met air. Ilidan brought Kaoru along with him to Tyrande's side. He twirled around and glared at Illidan.  
  
"Elune... tired aren't you... why run away? Why not give in?" Illidan whispered audibly enough for Kenshin's ear.  
  
"ELUNE! No! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! ELUNE!" Kenshin shouted frantically as he looked at what happened next. Kaoru's neck got titled to the side. No reaction was given from Kaoru.  
  
"Elune! Wake up! Open your eyes! Don't listen to him! WAKE UP! ELUNE!!" Kensin yelled at Kaoru as Illidan sneered at him.  
  
"Battousai... the more you want to protect, the more I'll take it away from you..." Illidan smirked as he flicked his tongue on the hollow of Kaoru's neck.  
  
"Kisama...." Kenshin gritted his teeth and clecnched his fist, anger consumed his mind and body.  
  
'Why? I said I'll protect her! What am I doing? I crave for power and strength to save the people I LOVE! Why? Why can't I save even Elune!' Thoughts raced through Kenshin's veins as Illidan used his nails and cut a thin line on Kaoru's neck.  
  
Illidan licked the flow of blood that dripped out of the wound. Amber eyes shone in the dark and a blur of red could be seen only. Illidan who was observing his every action, dropped Kaoru and picked Tyrande up and jumped away from them. As estimated, Kenshin couldn't care less about them as Kaoru preoccupied his mind.  
  
"Elune... wake up.." Kenshin coaxed. Tyrande got out of Illidan's help as she stood up straight. The slayer had a lucky strike just now. She wouldn't let it happen the second time again.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Tyrande spit as Kenshin glared at her holding Kaoru near his chest.  
  
"Your parents were such easy preys. Their blood was sweet and warm. The best I have drank for years. I can already imagine what yours would taste like..." Kenshin's exploded after getting the hidden massage behind what she said.  
  
She was the one who killed his parents... making him suffer alone. SHE WAS THE ONE!  
  
Kenshin placed Kaoru on the carpet floor gently as he raced towards their fading figures. She was the one who had commanded her subordinates to destroy his parents.  
  
"SHI-NE!!" He couldn't even get close when they have finally disappeared back into the dark. Only Tyrande's laughter could be heard.  
  
"We would come back for Elune again... my little slayer..."  
  
"KISAMA!!!" Kenshin raged to the darkness. He stood there breathing haggardly. His blood trickled down his cheek; he made no point to stop it. The only thing that brought him back to reality was Kaoru's groaning, which means that she's awake. He got to her side immediately, cradling her lithe figure as his back leaned on the wall.  
  
"Elune... daijoubu?" Kenshin asked in concern. Kaoru's fluttering eyelids came to stop where she focused at Kenshin face. His golden filled eyes still glowed magnificently, making him more ardent as usual. A slash running near from his eyes till his cheekbone could be seen on his left cheek. Kaoru got out her stupor and sat up.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Kaoru said worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing... You are bleeding too... I'll go get the first aid box..." Kenshin replied monotonously. Just as he was standing up, Kaoru pulled him down and straddled him.  
  
"Elune?" The next thing he knew was Kaoru taking off her top uniform and starting to fold it into a rectangular shape.  
  
"Elune! Wha-" Her fingers fell to his lips silencing him.  
  
"I want to help you..." Kaoru told him as she pressed the dry uniform on his wound.  
  
"And stop moving about..." Kaoru reprimanded softly as she closed in the distance and knelt in front of him. Both of her knees took up the space each beside Kenshin. She cupped his jaw and dapped the uniform on his face.  
  
"It's not stopping..." Kaoru said out loud to no one in particular. Kenshin couldn't find his voice at that moment. Who wouldn't? Especially when he was looking straight at Kaoru's bra. He swallowed and felt heat going up to his cheek. Suddenly, he got out of his stupor to find blood trickling down her neck to the hollow of her chest. Just as he was going to protest, he felt a cold sensation went pass his cheek's wound. Kenshin unconsciously groaned as he felt Kaoru's warm tongue caressing his injury.  
  
"Elune..."  
  
"Just keep quiet and sit still." Kaoru reprimanded softly. Then the dry cloth took over again. He frowned as the pleasure was gone.  
  
"You liked it?" Kaoru teased when she caught what expression the slayer held. Kenshin immediately went red when Kaoru hit the nail and caught him red-handed. Then an idea popped up in his head. He should get her back now... shouldn't he? His lips went up to an evil smile.  
  
His hands grabbed at her waist and in a swift movement, he topped Kaoru as she laid on her back. The black tresses spread about her head making her look so innocent as the moonlight bathe upon her body. Kaoru had not thought that the slayer would go so far. She was awe at his strength and she seems to feel a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Ken... shin..." Kenshin just looked at her form. One of his hands planted itself behind her back, another to the back of her neck. Both of his knees clamped at her hips to stop all free movements of her lower body. He lowered himself, Kaoru could already feel his breath on her sensitive skin.  
  
"Now, you stay put..." Kenshin whispered hoarsely sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. Kaoru gasp when she felt a warm pleasure race through her cut stopping the blood flow. He closed his mouth over the small gash.  
  
"Kenshin...." Kaoru bit her bottom lip to restrain a moan that climbed up her throat. She had never had this feeling... before. What the hell was it?  
  
Her petite figure trembled under him as Kenshin continue his sweet torture. Her hands weaved into his red mane as she moaned aloud this time. Unable to stop her body's reaction as she arched forward wanting more. Kenshin pulled away.  
  
"You look much better now... Let's get you something to wear and wash your uniform." Kaoru only nodded as she felt herself being pulled up with the help of Kenshin.  
  
"Arigatou..." Kaoru muttered as she clung close to Kenshin.  
  
"You wanna wash your skirt along too?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru stared at him with widen blue eyes and flushed cheeks. Kenshin blushed at what he said as he quickly snatched a towel from the rack.  
  
"You can wear this first... then I'll get you some clothes." Kenshin replied looking away.  
  
'He looks so cute when he blushes...' Kaoru amused by the fact that the eliminator actually BLUSHED! She handed up her skirt for Kenshin. He took in and placed it in the washing machine. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom where he stopped in front of the wardrobe.  
  
He fumbled with the shirts he got. He chose one and matched it with her figure.  
  
"Too big" He threw it aside. Kenshin took another.  
  
"Even bigger..." That went to the floor to.  
  
"Doesn't match..." He flung it away.  
  
"Still too big..." Kenshin was about to throw it aside again when Kaoru caught his hand.  
  
"Kenshin... it's just a shirt for me to sleep in. I'll be fine..." With that she slipped into her lithe body. It was an old jersey from Kenshin's soccer team.  
  
The conclusion was... the jersey was really very big as it slipped from one side of her shoulder and the hem of the jersey reached her knees. But neither of them minded it.  
  
She stepped forward and embrace Kenshin, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm scared..." Kaoru murmured into his chest.  
  
"Don't be... I promise to protect you, and I don't intend to break it. I won't let them make you into one of those things." Kenshin whispered harshly as he tightened the hug. Kaoru inwardly winched when he referred Vampires as Things. It hurt a part of her. But why did she cared? She wanted to clear thing up. Kaoru looked up at him sorrowfully.  
  
"What if... what if I'm a vampire then... what if they got me when you are not around..." Kenshin's stared at her surprised at her question.  
  
"I won't leave you unattended..."  
  
"That's... not my question.... That's not what I meant... Will you still treat me this gentle and nice... when I'm one of those vampires? Will you kill me and hate me still?" I want to know Kenshin... because... I am one of them... Kaoru added the last part in her thoughts... not revealing anything about her to him yet... not just yet.  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! I hope all of ya like the waff in this chap! Kenshin's acting sweet here ne haahaa~ LIMISH IS HERE!! I nearly wrote this to a lemon... But I was really really tempted.. haha~ Not really good in that area though... Hope you like this chappie... oh yes... what happened in the dream of Kaoru have some link to the past... yes yes.. yes.. Okay... Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chappie...^_^ R&R!! ^^ ANYWAYS... DO ENJOY!... R&R ne.. ^__^  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Jason M. Lee, Phoe-chan, Kriska, Chiruken, Manga, Tuesday Rain, Sabrina-star, Val, Isis 13, Marstanuki, Fuuko-san, Camila valenzuela, chitchat, Shizuka, White Plum, Moonwind, Shadafakup, Hitokiri X  
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!! 


	7. Disturbing past

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa. Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 7: My Real Name  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"Don't be... I promise to protect you, and I don't intend to break it. I won't let them make you into one of those things." Kenshin whispered harshly as he tightened the hug. Kaoru inwardly winched when he referred Vampires as Things. It hurt a part of her. But why did she cared? She wanted to clear thing up. Kaoru looked up at him sorrowfully.  
  
"What if... what if I'm a vampire then... what if they got me when you are not around..." Kenshin's stared at her surprised at her question.  
  
"I won't leave you unattended..."  
  
"That's... not my question.... That's not what I meant... Will you still treat me this gentle and nice... when I'm one of those vampires? Will you kill me and hate me still?" I want to know Kenshin... because... I am one of them... Kaoru added the last part in her thoughts... not revealing anything about her to him yet... not just yet.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru's small hand as they walk in the silent morning air towards their school. Both of them kept their thoughts to themselves as the wind rose blowing their direction.  
  
"Ne... Kenshin, if only we can go on like this forever... won't that be nice?" Kaoru asked as she smiled at Kenshin. Her heart yearned for a place somewhere in this dirty world or centuries... but can she fit the place she wanted?  
  
"Aa... but nothing can last forever, everything will changed... everything, but that's not the end of everything instead it is a new beginning." Kenshin smiled back as he tightened his hold on Kaoru's hand. Kaoru looked up in shock when she registered what he said.  
  
"It's only the beginning for us too..." Kenshin blushed as he walked faster pulling Kaoru behind him.  
  
"Beginning... for us..." Kaoru repeated the words Kenshin had just uttered. Heat came creeping onto her cheeks. Beginning for us... no one had told her that before... no one made her feel like this before...  
  
"Come on... we'll be late if we go on like this!" Kenshin cheered Kaoru up as they ran to school. Hand in hand.  
  
'I don't want this to end...'  
  
"Kaoru-sama..." Unknown to them, a lady clad in black stood behind the tree that they just past. And she knew that her leader was changing... for the good or the bad? That she will have to find out.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Minna... is it me or Kenshin and Elune are getting closer than they were suppose to be?" Sanosuke asked his gang of friends.  
  
"They are you chicken head. It's obvious enough... only Elune can make him smile and laughed like that." Megumi replied sadly as she had tried breaking that ice barrier before but failed miserably. Just then the door slid open to reveal the principal of the school.  
  
"Class... we have a new teacher for you for this whole year. Takata san is on a pregnancy leave. So Saitou san would be taking over Takata san's subject which is History. I would take my leave then. Saitou san please..." The principal bid the class goodbye as Saitou stepped into class.  
  
"Stand! Bow! Sit!" The class leader rang as the students did so. Saitou scanned every one of them. Kaoru felt uncomfortable all of a sudden as her vampire instincts tempted to take control. The tension in the room made her so.  
  
"Saitou..." Kaoru turned to find Kenshin gritting on his teeth as he muttered so curses on why he was here.  
  
"Elune Aszune san... answer my question!" Saitou's voice boomed brought Kaoru back into reality.  
  
"Hai... Sumimasen! Can you please repeat the question again?" Kaoru replied as she bowed her head. Kenshin looked up at the girl beside her.  
  
"Don't let me catch you staring off into space again. If you can answer this question right, you are allowed to sit down but if you can't the door is open." Saitou warned.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Give me the year when Hattori Hanzo is born and the year he died. Which side did Hattori Hanzo served? At what age did he first when to battle, where did he serve lord and lastly when did he's most valuable contribution came in?" Saitou smirked as whispering went round the class about the questions he gave.  
  
"Sai-" Kenshin was about to protest on that chapter that he gave when Kaoru shot him a wink signaling him to calm down.  
  
"Hattori Hanzo was born in the year of 1541 to 1596. Hattori Hanzo served Tokugawa Ieyasu loyally and usefully. His first battle was at the age of 16 as he served his lord at Anegawa during 1570 and Mikatagahara during 1572. His most valuable contribution came after 1582 following after Oda Nobunaga's death." Kaoru answered the questions given by Saitou flawlessly. Saitou seemed to be amused as the questions he gave was not taught yet.  
  
"Very good. Sit down Elune." Saitou ordered as he started scribbling something on the board.  
  
"Elune..." Kenshin was shocked that Kaoru knew so much.  
  
"Impressed?" Kaoru teased as she feigned arrogant. Impressed was an understatement. She was awesome if you ask Kenshin. Though he won't admit it but he found her flawless... too perfect. He smiled as Saitou continue to teach his lesson.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Elune!! You were so great during History lesson! I wonder how you could keep so many information in that head of yours!" Misao praised her friend's effort in the history class. Kaoru only giggled.  
  
"You will be able to do the same if you experienced them yourself."  
  
"Eh? Experienced?" Kaoru realized her mistake and waved her hands.  
  
"Anou... what I mean is that you really put your heart into studying it actually Japan's history isn't such a difficult subject..." Kaoru faked a laugh as the group looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru had found Kenshin being quiet since after school. They had agreed to go out with Misao and gang to have some fun before the exams that were coming that month.  
  
"I'm fine..." Kenshin replied as he turned and smiled lightly at Kaoru. Kaoru pouted cutely and held Kenshin's hand.  
  
"We got something important to do! Gomen ne Minna!" Kaoru apologized as she pulled Kenshin into a run. Kenshin only smiled ruefully at his fading friends as they called out for him.  
  
When they finally stopped they were at the playground just opposite Kenshin's apartment. Kaoru sat on the swing catching her breath. Kenshin did the same.  
  
"I... I didn't know you had such great... stamina..." Kenshin said in amazement as he took in a deep breath.  
  
"D-don't judge me because you think I am a girl..." Kaoru did the same as her breathing became stable. A slight push made her yelp as she held onto the chains that were connected to the wooden seat.  
  
"Kenshin! Don't scare me like that!" Kaoru complained as a slight breeze blew at her due to the gravity that was pulling her downwards. Another slight nudged came from behind and she swung higher. She closed her eyes, savoring the peaceful feeling.  
  
But everything has to come to a stop. Even the god up in heaven thought so. Soon the raindrops came tumbling down to earth.  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru whined as she ran behind Kenshin while the rain made a successful job in drenching the both of them. Kenshin took both of their bags and ran as fast as he could to the nearest shelther. The church. Their meeting place with Saitou.  
  
Kaoru was not far from him as she squeezed her blouse and short skirt.  
  
"What a time to rain... mou..." Suddenly, a painful stabbed from the heart cause her to crouched on the floor.  
  
"Elune! What happened?" Kenshin asked anxiously as Kaoru's petite form shook violently.  
  
It was a rainy day like this... every time it rain... every time something bad happens...  
  
Reality seemed so unreal all of a sudden. Kaoru could here nothing only the sounds of the rain and thunder with the sight of lightning.  
  
Screams and the scent of blood filled the air.  
  
Kaoru a purple kimono as she ran back home with a small doll in her hand. It was her favorite one. It had red hair and soft purple eyes. It wore a magenta gi and a white hakama. She named it Shinta. She had made it herself. It acted like an amulet to her. A doll, which protect her. Especially when it rained.  
  
"Ne~ Shinta! Let's get home quick, it's going to rain soon!" Kaoru whispered to her doll as she smiled at some of the elders that she passed by. She hugged the doll tighter as lightning flashed through the dark sky. A tight feeling gripped her heart. A bad feeling rose.  
  
"Daijoubu da yo... Daijoubu da yo... Kaoru-chan wa daijoubu..." Kaoru consoled herself and unconsciously held Shinta tighter. Lightning flash and thunder roared among the sky. Kaoru widened her footsteps and ran faster. Soon the rain came hard on the humans on earth.  
  
"Mou! Kaa-san is going to scold me again!" Kaoru ran faster. She didn't like it when her mother started scolding her. Worst still her father beating her. Her wounds from her last beating haven't healed yet.  
  
Her friends cried when they saw her wounds from the beating. But Kaoru thought that it was for the better. From young her father was always drunk and came home with a reek of alcohol scent. Whenever Kaoru's mother was being beaten she would stand up for her so that she would take the beating instead of her mother.  
  
For the better...  
  
She believed that one day her parents would love her like how her friend's parents would. For seventeen years... nothing has changed. But tomorrow was a better day. She believed it. She had always.  
  
God gave her a great gift. It was Yamazaki Ryohei. Her one-year boyfriend. She loved him more than life herself.  
  
Ryohei had asked her out today and they had a great time like always. The funny thing was after a lady called Izumo Yuriko called him. He told her that he had things to settle with her and he was gone.  
  
She wondered. Then another roar of thunder rung in her ears brought her back into reality. Just then, she saw the back of a person who looked like...  
  
"Ryohei..." Beside him was a woman clad in a shoulder-kimono. She ran up to him. Not believing her eyes.  
  
"Ryohei!" She caught hold of the person in front of her. Her mind froze when she saw him with the woman holding him not letting him go.  
  
"Ara... Look what we got here... Kaoru? Since you have found out about my relationship with Yuriko... I might as well tell you straight off. I don't love you anymore. Besides, Yuriko is much more of an open woman and her body is definitely more than a child." Ryohei answered her questioned stares with venom dropping at each word. Kaoru's hand dropped whatever she was holding. Even her precious doll.  
  
"Liar... you lied to me... " Kaoru whispered as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
"So what if I did... you were the one pestering me... Now get this into your head... Go away slut... I never liked you." Ryohei punctured each word.  
  
"LIAR!" Kaoru shouted as she ran in the rain as they merged with her never ending tears. Her heart broke. She could even hear the shattering pieces. She felt something she had never felt before.  
  
Hatred.  
  
Kaoru didn't even notice the strong smell of metallic blood until she opened the shoji door to find her parents sprawling across the ground. Their face were pale and bloodless.  
  
"Tou-san... Kaa-san..." Her mind wasn't working well. She shook her head and shut her eyes tight. Hoping it was a nightmare. She creaked open her eyes to find everything the same.  
  
"IYAAAAA!!!!" Kaoru screamed. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. She was about to give the person a piece of her mind.  
  
"My... What a poor child... it must have been hard on you... Nobody is there for you anymore..." Kaoru's heart cringed in fear.  
  
"Oh my... They have never been there for you... never my dear. Ryohei only played with your feelings... Your parents only treat you like a toy... never did they treat you like a normal girl. They beat you, scold you and even burn you."  
  
"Yamete... Iya... YAMETE!!" Kaoru yelled as her hand gripped at her head.  
  
'Somebody... save me... somebody... anyone... SAVE ME!'  
  
"Everyone forsake you... even if you disappear... it makes no difference. What can you do? Only you can solve your own problem." The pair of hands never let her go and sobs shook her whole body.  
  
"Hate them... hate everything... Everything... Hate... Kaoru... Hate..." As if being hypnotized she leaned back against the hard chest.  
  
"Why... why isn't anyone here... I hate Ryohei... I hate Kaa-san... I hate Tou-san... I hate everybody!" Kaoru started muttering to herself.  
  
"Do you want to be stronger? Do you want to be powerful? No one has ever protected you before... so why need them? Just say it Kaoru... If you want to be stronger, and you would be. You shall be a few times stronger than your pathetic self, to get what you want and to protect yourself. Not forgetting... Your revenge... on this world..."  
  
"I want to be stronger... onegai... Make me stronger... I want to get what I want... I want to destroy everything that have make me what I am now..."  
  
"As you wish... my little princess..." Kaoru felt two sharp pain at her throat. Blood rush in and out of her lithe body. She felt new... she felt energy surging through her body. Just then, a sting shot through her whole body.  
  
"You are changing my little one... you are an immortal now... pain is what you feel... Relax and let it take it's course... you will like what you see the next day." Kaoru's scream softened as she felt herself being carried away. Away from her sadness.  
  
"ELUNE!! ELUNE!" Kenshin shouted at her for the last few minutes but no response was given. He held her close as they entered the abandon church. He hugged her shivering body close to him.  
  
"I'm here... I'm always here... for you..." Kenshin uttered those words. Kaoru stopped trembling slowly as she looked up at the man who brought her back to the real reality.  
  
"You came... You are here..."  
  
"For you... for you..." Kenshin whispered the words so softly as he kissed her nose. Kaoru smiled a tired smile at him. He leaned on the wooden chair. Kaoru turned to look at where she was.  
  
The church...  
  
This was where everything started to change... everything.  
  
"Elune... are you feeling alright now? What happened?" Kenshin asked in concern. He knew that it must have been connected to her past. But could it have been so bad? Kenshin stroke her wet tresses.  
  
"Kenshin... Don't call me Elune..." Kaoru said as she stroke his scarred cheek. The side which had a scar running from down from his face. Kenshin looked shock.  
  
"Why?" Kaoru smiled a genuine smile. The first in her life.  
  
"Because... My name isn't Elune..." Kaoru confessed finally. His purple eyes widened. Kaoru smiled again.  
  
You were sent to protect me... you look just like Shinta... You were always there...  
  
"My name is... Kamiya Kaoru..."  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.. Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama. Konnichiwa. Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! I AM STILL ALIVE!!! Amazing? Hehe~ Hontou gomen... Anyway... here's the past when Kaoru's still a 17 year old HUMAN girl. AND YES! Finally she told Kenshin her real name... I have been waiting for this part... *smiles evilly* hehe~ anyway... i hope all of ya would like this chappie... and those who wants a lemon on this story... etto... still considering right now... Besides... I don't think I'm that good in lemon. OH YES! Anyone here is crazy about Samurai Deeper Kyou? I AM!! *faints* hehe~ Expectely I love Onime no Kyou like Hitokiri Battousai... WAI WAI WAI! Ahem... anou... anyone knows where they have Samurai Deeper Kyou's Fanfiction? If you know... do tell me ne~ ARIGATOU!! ^__^  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: [Gomen no individual thanks... i am really short of time you see]  
  
White Plum, Phoe-chan, tsuki-sama (anou... what are you sorry for??), Sabrina-star, Jason M. Lee, chitchat, Shunu No Miko, Shizuka, penggu2000, Chiki, sweet_lemon, camila, tuesday rain, Shadafakup, SakuraCherryBlossom, Val, Moonwind  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do tell me ne... with your email add ne..~ doumo Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!! 


	8. Sayonara

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!   
  
Kimi wo Sagashiteta  
  
Chapter 8: Sayonara...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kenshin... Don't call me Elune..." Kaoru said as she stroke his scarred cheek. The side which had a scar running from down from his face. Kenshin looked shock.  
  
"Why?" Kaoru smiled a genuine smile. The first in her life.  
  
"Because... My name isn't Elune..." Kaoru confessed finally. His purple eyes widened. Kaoru smiled again.  
  
You were sent to protect me... you look just like Shinta... You were always there...  
  
"My name is... Kamiya Kaoru..."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in astonishment. He still couldn't get what was happening. It all happened when the rain suddenly poured on them. Then Kaoru was starting to shake and mumbling what words that he didn't and couldn't understand...  
  
Liar...  
  
Alone...  
  
Hate...  
  
Die...  
  
Kenshin's heart cringed not knowing had happen to Kaoru. But she was going to tell him now. Definitely.  
  
"Hai... Kaoru desu. Elune was a non-existence name. But Kaoru is already dead." Kenshin continue to frown as the information did not fixed back into where it was suppose to be. Kaoru looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Kenshin... if... if we are ever being separated for our own wishes... let's... let's meet up at the playground again... I like to be pushed by you... I like to be with you..." Kaoru placed a finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything. She only wanted to hear one thing from his lips again.  
  
"Can you... call me by my name... Not Elune but Kaoru?" Kaoru asked as she stroke his cheek gently.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin called her as she wished then he felt her lips covered over his. He stiffened for a moment but slowly melted and started returning the kisses.  
  
Just as fast as the kisses exploded, the faster it ended. Kaoru pulled away abruptly and jumped to a far corner easily.  
  
"Kaoru..." As if on cue a blade flew pass him and Kaoru caught it easily with only her thumb and her index finger. Kenshin widened his eyes as he saw how Kaoru expertly caught it and jumped up to the altar.  
  
"As I have expected from you Saitou sensei. Fast and decisive." Kaoru praised Saitou's effort but she had refrained from looking back at Kenshin once more.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen... she wasn't supposed to feel this way.  
  
She threw the blade aside and raised her fingers. She drew an oval shape circle in front of her and stepped through it. When she came out of it, everything was at their place. Her tied hair flowed like the waterfall behind her, her fingernails drew longer and got sharper.  
  
"Kao... ru... I don't understand..." Kaoru kept her head low to hide her struggles. This was it... the end of their first relationship and the start of hatred for each other.  
  
"Tyrande! Illidan! I'll leave it to the both of you from here!"  
  
"Kaoru! Matte!" Kenshin tried to chase after her fading image, but was blocked by Tyrande.  
  
"How ironic life can be Battousai... You protected my master from me... Now I protect my master from you..." Tyrande sneered.  
  
"Tyrande..." Kenshin growled as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Battousai! Your katana!" A rough voice rang behind as Kenshin caught his father's katana effortlessly.  
  
Kenshin unleashed a battle cry as he ran head front to where Tyrande stood. Illidan managed to block the attack as he made a sword out from the water around them.  
  
"Tyrande! Elune-sama!" Illidan reminded her as he barely survived the assault from Kenshin. Tyrande nodded as she herself vanished into the night.  
  
"KAORU!!" Kenshin yelled hoping that things have not turned out the way it was.  
  
"Where are you looking at Battousai!" Illidan was about to trust his blade to his body when he felt a bullet penetrating through his body. Kenshin looked at the person who shot the bullet.  
  
"Takasugi... Katsura..." Kenshin recognized them in an instance as Illidan fell to the hard ground.  
  
"Teme..." Illidan tried to get up but Kenshin drove his katana into his heart.  
  
"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into the depths of hell and eternal damnation, Amen." Kenshin finished as Illidan changed into dust.  
  
"Himura... we have found the vampire leader of the clan..."  
  
"Elune... Aszune... or known as Kamiya Kaoru..."  
  
"Himura, you knew it all along?" Katsura asked as he sat on the bench, he watched as many emotions flashed over Kenshin's face. Without replying, Kenshin walked pass him.  
  
"Himura!"  
  
"I'm going back to my apartment." Kenshin replied off curtly as he continued to walk his way back to his apartment.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"The day has come! The day when the slayer shall fall!" Everyone in the hall cheered after their master as she exited the hall. Kaoru kept her posture till she was away from everyone's eyes.  
  
"Ken... shin..."  
  
"Throwing away love for the clan? Kaoru-sama?" Kaoru whirled around to find Tyrande leaning on the far wall.  
  
"Tyrande..."  
  
"I bring a bad news and a good news... Elune-sama... Illidan's dead... the good news is that the informers said that Battousai was very wrecked up..."  
  
"K-kenshin..." Kaoru laughed a bitter laugh as she continued to walk.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end that way... gomen... gomen ne Kenshin...  
  
Tyrande held Kaoru's hand and brought her into a hug.  
  
"Ty-"  
  
"Kaoru-sama... go to him tonight... you need him as much as he needs you now. No matter how much I hate him... I can see that you fell in love with someone you shouldn't... You have suffer too much during your human years... go and bid a proper farewell..." Kaoru meekly nodded as she pulled away from the hug and ran out of the mansion.  
  
'Kenshin! I'm coming...'  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
So everything falls back into place... the time when he suddenly felt a strong aura of a vampire, the time when he found Sanosuke in the hall unconscious... the time when she didn't want to enter the church.  
  
He looked up to the ceiling... he actually fell in love with his enemy... his sworn enemy... his parents' killer... He threw the can of beer to the wall across him as the yellow foamy drink spilled over the carpet. Alcohol wreaked the air. He sat in a corner thinking what had happen.  
  
"Kao... ru... why?" Kenshin pleaded to know the answer.  
  
"Gomen... I didn't mean to hurt you so much..." A voice lingered in the air. Kenshin snapped his head to the source of the voice. He wasn't dreaming... it was Kaoru standing in front of him. His thoughts left him as he quickly got up and crushed her body to his. Kaoru stayed in his embrace as she left hot liquid running down her neck. Kenshin was crying...  
  
"Why? Why did you come back again? You came back to kill me?" Kenshin croaked as he held her tighter. Kaoru shook her head as she hugged him back.  
  
"I needed to see you one last time... one last time..." Suddenly, he pushed her away as she fell on to the soft bed behind her.  
  
"Stop lying to me! I know who you are! You are the fucking leader of the vampire clan! You lied to me to get close to me to know my weakness! You are the person my father had been hunting down... you are the person who called your subordinates to slay my parents... you are the one who had started my MISERY!" Kenshin yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at her. Kaoru bowed her head low as her whole body shook again. From what? Shame? Fear? Or Pain? Kenshin looked at the woman who sat on his bed... her raven hair covered her face, her hands tightened his cloth sheets into a fist of ball. She was trembling.  
  
Kenshin suddenly felt bad knowing that he was the one who had caused her pain and hurt. He wanted to comfort her... he wanted to let her know he loved her... but his pride and justice got in his way. He remained in his position glaring down at her.  
  
"I didn't know... I grew up to learn to kill not to love! I know you hate me now! I want to hate you too! But... but... you gave me something even Ryohei couldn't gave... not even my parents... you gave me warmth... you taught me to love... Gomen... I..." Before she could finish her sentence, Kenshin warmth invaded her again.   
  
He and his bloody warmth.  
  
But she loved it. She laid her heavy head on his inviting shoulders.  
  
"Stay with me..." Kenshin words floated to her ears... he slowly positioned her on his bed while he climbed to be on top off her. Kenshin lowered himself and caught her lips with his. Kaoru moaned when he licked them and asked for entrance. Kaoru's arm entwined around his neck and pulled him down for more.  
  
The both of them were lost in their own passion and had forgotten everything else but each other.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Kaoru opened her weighty eyelids and stared lovingly at the red mass of hair spread over her torso. Under those red mare, was the guy she loved with her heart. She carefully rested Kenshin comfortably under the thick blankets as she got out of his firm embrace.  
  
She quietly put on her clothes and caressed his already messy hair. She gave him a final kiss and covered his eyes with her hands.  
  
A bright light shone and then she opened her eyes and whispered to his ears.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you... Battousai..."  
  
With that she opened the door and exited his apartment... this is her final goodbye...  
  
Sayonara... Himura Kenshin...  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ Kenshin is really wrecked up and so does Kaoru^^ He finally knows that Kaoru is a vampire... his supposed Enemy... This fic is coming to an end... hmm... if I'm not wrong... another 2 more chappies? Yeah... most probably... I hope all of ya like this story so far... and for the previous chappie!! I made a terrible mistake... Kenshin actually called Kaoru... 'Kaoru' when he didn't even know his real name *bangs head on wall* I know... I'm a baka... haiz... PLs R&R ne!! DO ENJOY!! ARIGATOU!! ^__^  
  
Glossary  
Sensei – Teacher  
Matte – Wait  
Teme – You (in a very vulgar manner)  
-sama – Very high honorific  
Gomen – Sorry  
Sayonara -- Goodbye  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
JML -- okay... Oni Me no Kyo... ^^ hehe~ Yes.. a little doll named Shinta who looks exactly like Kenshin ^^ Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Val -- I hope this chappie answers your question ne~ ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
tsuki-sama -- oh my god! You are feeling better now? Take care of urself dun bother about the review ne~ As long as you are reading I'm happie already ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Sabrina-star -- *hands brinz the Shinta doll* You take good care of it you hear me gerl? Yes... her past suxz... But her present will be wonderful ^^ Thanks for the review ne and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Moonwind -- Sorry for the long update ne~ THanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
ryuu -- Don't need to apologize my dear *smiles* As long as you are reading it... I'm happy.. if you can review that's even BETTER! *hugs ryuu back* You are a SDK fanatic! hehe~ Kyaa Kyaff also likes SDK!! hehe~ You mean Yukimura right? I dun remember a Seimura though... me me? I like Kyo (duh~) and cute little kyoshiro and I also like Hotaru and Yuya ^^ hehe~ I hotaru when he goes blur... very funny *giggles* A fanfic site for SDK? *crys* I CAN"T FIND ONE!! sobs... sad ya know... anyway... i talk too much.. erm.. thanks for the review ne and I hope you'll like this chappie! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Shizuka -- She doesn't have the doll with her... but it's with someone else.. ^^ a little hint for ya.. hehe~ She can enter the church... an abandon one only... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
chibi-ken14 -- Haha~ It's okay... ^^ glad you like this ^^ Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
White Plum -- His reaction is in this chappie ne~ I hope it answers your doubts ^^ Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie too^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
genocide ex-sync*in -- Gomen *bows head* i made a mistake there... -__-'' I have reposted the correct up already... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!  
  
penggu2000 -- Yeah... Kaoru's past bites... I know... *crys* Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
phoe-chan -- I made a mistake when he snapped her out from her dream *bows head* gomen... Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do tell me ne... with your email add ne..~ doumo (those who informed me did you all receive the mail?)  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!! 


	9. Be With You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu! 

****

**Kimi wo Sagashiteta**

**Chapter 9: Be With You**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

She quietly put on her clothes and caressed his already messy hair. She gave him a final kiss and covered his eyes with her hands.

A bright light shone and then she opened her eyes and whispered to his ears.

"I'll be waiting for you... Battousai..."

With that she opened the door and exited his apartment... this is her final goodbye...

Sayonara... Himura Kenshin...

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Kenshin groaned as he reached out for Kaoru. But this time, his hand met only cold and crumbled sheets. He snapped his eyes opened to find Kaoru not around.

"Kaoru!" He got up and scanned around the apartment. His clothes were at their places from last night. But Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. A sharp pain suddenly invaded his head. He clutched it as he shook his head violently. Then he saw a vision in his head, the location of where the vampires' clan was situated.

Hastily, he put on his clothes as he took a drink from the fridge. He really needed to clear his mind. Still clutching his head, the doorbell rung. Thinking that it might be Kaoru, he ran to the door opening it with his almighty strength.

"Woow woow... Careful with door will you?" Takasugi Shinsaku. Kenshin cursed under his breath when he saw Katsura and Saitou was there too. Nothing was worst then to see Saitou's face early in the morning.

"Battousai... Don't you even have the common sense to let us go into your apartment?" Saitou smirked as he saw Kenshin groaned and stepped aside from the doorway. Allowing the three 'seniors' in.

"Himura... I need to talk to you..." Katsura admitted as Kenshin nodded meekly. Anyway, what else would he come to HIS apartment for? When they have finally settled down, each with a cup of tea or coffee, Katsura had begun his talk.

"Himura... I don't know if you had ever heard of this. A human's tear means persistence... and a vampire's tear means love. When this two significant tears get merged together. A new hope will form." Katsura looked at the emotions playing across Kenshin's face.

"..."

"But from what I have researched on... Vampires don't cry. Although they might be suffering from sadness and utter pain... there is no more tear for any single one of them to shed. Even if their heart are breaking down... no tears fell upon." Katsura stopped once again to sip his coffee. Kenshin's mind replayed the scenes when Kaoru was 'crying'. There were no tears among those cerulean eyes. Only a deep depth of sadness.

"I don't see what does that have to do with me..." Kenshin replied off curtly as his grip on the cup got tighter.

"It doesn't?" Katsura laughed heartily. His young boy here doesn't really know how to tell a lie.

"You have fallen in love haven't you?" Katsura asked. A small blush crept towards Kenshin's cheek. He refused to answer.

"..."

"And the worst part is... Her name's Elune Aszune... am I right?" Katsura asked, shocking not only the one in front him but the one beside him too.

"What?!" Takasugi's knee knocked onto the small table as he tried to stand up while Saitou kept his comments to himself since he had known it from the start. He just hated it when his intuitions are correct.

"... I don't know what you are talking about..." Kenshin averted his gaze as his mind continued to linger at Kaoru's face.

"No matter what... I believe you know where's their headquarters. We are going in today... we need a plan."

No matter what... Kaoru...

"I understand..." Kenshin replied as he told them what he knew. Kaoru had chosen her path... And he had chosen his. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Elune-sama.... Elune-sama!" Kaoru opened the lid to her bed as she saw who called her. Tyrande.

"What is it Tyrande..." 

"The informers said that four men are making their way here. Fast." Tyrande reported. Kaoru's face remained stonic.

"I see..." She climbed out of her bed and took off her nightwear. She stared at the mirror and examined herself.

"Elune-sama?" Her body was still the same from the last time she saw the mirror. Her body was immortal... unchangeable. She had a body of a child when she was seventeen that year... like what Ryohei had said.

Now... after the blood of her late master had been transfused to hers... her body took a change. A more matured change. She had the curves and dents at the right places.

"Elune-sama?" Tyrande called out to her leader. She had been spacing out since she came back yesterday night.

"Call all of them awake and prepare their weapons. Gather at the grand hall in five mintues. Now." Kaoru commanded Tyrande as she wore her battle gear. Tyrande gave her a nod and exited her room. Kaoru spotted her meal in front of her. Tyrande had took up a drink of blood for her. Her mouth watered inside. The white fangs protruded out and the smell of blood. Her shaky hand took the cup and smashed it at the far wall.

No... she will not drink it anymore... she had chosen her path... She took the pair of kodachi on the wall and carried it along with her to the grand hall. Mummers was heard from behind of the big door. They have gathered already. Kaoru push the door to enter. And instantaneously, everything was quiet. Her footsteps could be heard clearly. When she reached to the view, she raised her kodachis up.

"Tonight! We will fight for our freedom of this cursed world! We will fight for our lives!" A roar of agreement swept through the people as they chanted her infamous name.

"Elune-sama!!" They raised their weapons as the roar became louder with each call. She exited the hall again and walked up the stairs with Tyrande who took her bow and arrow along her side.

"Tyrande... I need you to stay out of the fight... I will take down Battousai myself. Am I being understood Tyrande?" Kaoru asked without looking back.

"Hai. Elune-sama."

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Kaoru thanked her as she continued the flight of stairs.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"We have arrived." Kenshin reported as he tightens his hold on the katana. He was coming to clear the world of the vampire race... and that would mean that Kaoru will have to go...

That also meant that they will have to fight... each other.

"Let's go." Katsura instructed them as Saitou kicked open the door. No one was there... or should I say... nothing. They entered cautiously.

Their steps echoed through the empty hall. A big creak sounded and the door closes. Kenshin caught something above them as the creature smiled at them.

"Surprise!" Down he came in a fast motion as others came just as fast from the other sides. Left, right, front, back and top. They were cornered. Gunshots were heard as Takasugi managed to shoot some and Saitou slashed his way around.

"Himura! You go for the Elune! Leave this trash to us!" Katsura demanded. Kenshin hesitated as he killed off some of them.

Go for Elune? Fight her? Kill her? Can he do it?

"Battousai! Get your ass up there now! Or would you rather she die at my hands!" Saitou volunteered as he saw Kenshin scowl and ran up the stairs that lead to the top.

No! If it was anyone who was going to kill her... he rather she die by his hands.

He pushed opened the door with full force as he saw at the far-end was someone waiting for him.

One of them was seated... another one was standing behind her. He took a step towards them.

It was Tyrande and... Kaoru or should he call her Elune. A snap of fingers was heard as the door clicked behind him. The woman on the chair stretched and yawned.

"I have been waiting for you Battousai." Kaoru stood up and unsheathe her kodachis.

"Draw your katana Battousai and fight me." Kaoru tempted as she held her kodachis at both sides. Kenshin kept his head low and gripped his katana tighter.

"Yesterday... you told me that you meant everything that you said when you were with me. Was... was it true..." Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows...

It was so true 

"No... it wasn't... It was just a bait for you to trust me." Kaoru saw Kenshin's form started to tremble.

It was so true 

"You lied to me? Yesterday night was all a joke then? Then why didn't you kill me back then?"

Because I love you too much 

"Because, it wouldn't be honorable then. I prefer a fight and a good one would be appreciated. It has been long since I can fight by myself." Kaoru talked coolly watching Kenshin's every single move. Finally, his head rise slightly, making his amber eyes visible.

"Then I would let you die honorably as you hope Kaoru... or should I call you Elune." Kenshin bit through his teeth. Kaoru took a step forward and disappeared behind Kenshin as their blade met in a resounding snap as it echoed through the hall.

Kaoru jump back a little and in a moment all her movements became slow as her images and her surrounded Kenshin. Confusing him who was the real Kaoru.

Kenshin kept his defenses high as his eyes darted to each form of the moving images. Then in a quick movement all the images started turning in a full circle with their blades pointed at them. In three full spins the kodachis managed to contact with Kenshin's chest. Kaoru stopped the 'Ososugi de Ugoki' and looked at the still standing opponent. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru who was shocked as no injuries was seen on his chest.

"I was sure it met your body." Kaoru admitted as she scrutinized Kenshin's limps spotting for any injury. He held up his sheathe and the top part broke into three parts.

"Nani..."

"I saw through that technique, the slow motion is just a lure for me to drop in. The important part that I have actually noticed that the three blades will always come from the front." Kaoru eyebrows twitched a little as Kenshin had actually seen through one of her proud techniques and had defended it.

"Excellent, Battousai. But can you take this?" Kaoru lunged towards Kenshin.

"Goku Juuji!" She yelled as she placed both of her kodachis together like a scissors and went for Kenshin's neck. Kenshin shot his katana in the middle of the kodachis. The both of them struggled for the upper hand of the battle.

Pain instantly invaded Kenshin's ribs as Kaoru kneed him as jump away. While gasping for air Kaoru threw her kodachis to his direction.

"Kodachi nitou ryuu On myou hasshi" Kenshin managed to divert the first kodachi away from him as he hit it with his katana. When he finally noticed the other one coming in fast towards him, he only managed to miss the hit by the second kodachi.

However, the sight that he saw when he locked his gaze with kaoru's form was not one to be contented. Kaoru was crouched on the floor panting for air. Her face was scrunched as pain stabbed through her body. Kenshin was sure that he didn't hurt her so why?

"Elune-sama! What happened?" Tyrande went to the side of her master. Kaoru's body felt hot as her clear blue eyes changed... into crimson red lusting ones. Tyrande saw the changes and immediately knew what happened.

"Elune-sama... you didn't drink the cup of blood right?" Kaoru growled at Tyrande as she stood up gasping for more air.

"Why? Elune-sama... you would not have the energy to win this battle. If so... let me fight this battle for you." Tyrande turned towards Kenshin and shot an arrow towards Kenshin.

"Tyrande! I told you this was my fight! Now get out of my way!" Kaoru warned as her red eyes glowed brightly. Kenshin caught the steel arrow inches before it even touched him. The arrow touched the ground with a sharp noise that broke the conversation Kaoru was having with Elune. Kenshin jumped to the sky and swirled.

"Go away!" Kaoru pushed Tyrande as she jumped away from the spot and before Kenshin dropped to the ground she ran towards him with both her kodachis above her head, as expected Kenshin blocked the first blow of her kodachi. Kenshin exerted more force on Kaoru hoping she would back down. But the second blade came down hard on the first kodachi which brought in more force in breaking his katana.

Kenshin finally realizing what she was doing struggled in letting the sharp blade of the katana facing the kodachi. He turned with utmost strength and enforcedly brought up his katana breaking her first kodachi. Still in shock, Kenshin whiled behind Kaoru.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryuu Kan Sen!" a cry of agony was sounded as Kaoru crashed upon the wall. Kaoru snapped out of her trance and moved a hand over her brokened ribs. Even breathing was a difficulty for her now. She stood up with the help of her last kodachi. At the far-end was the tip of her broken weapon. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

She under-estimated him.

Kenshin scrutinize Kaoru's rigid movements. She must be in pain. He thought in concern. His face winced at the thought of how much pain he had gave her. He lowered his katana and his guard. Forgetting about another existence behind him.

"Die! Battousai!" Kenshin eyes widened, as the last thing he saw before he fell is the helpless face of Kaoru. He crouched on the floor as blood seeped out of his body. Kenshin wouldn't be able to counter-attack the next blow if Kaoru had not shouted.

"Tyrande! DAMEEEE!!!" Kaoru yelled as her lungs burned for air and her ribs throbbed with pain. Kenshin knocked the katana she was holding and plunged his katana deep down into her heart.

"Amen..." Kenshin whispered as he kicked Tyrande out of his sword. Kaoru ran to the side of her surbodinate... her mentor... her friend.

"Tyrande... I told you not to interfere..." Kaoru murmured as she brushed of some strands of hair away from her face.

"Kaoru... you are like a daughter to me... I know what you are doing. I will always support your thinking. You have suffered enough." Kaoru shut her eyes tight as Tyrande revealed her thoughts.

"Do what your heart desire... our time has come... and its time to tie a knot against it. The others might not understand... but I always know what you are doing... and thinking. Set yourself free from the curse... and be happy Kaoru... be happy." The hand that cradled her face dropped to the ground as her figure slowly disappeared.

"Tyrande... Arigatou..." Kaoru stood up with her kodachi in tow. It was time to end everything. She turned around to find Kenshin with furrowed eyebrows. His grip on the katana had not loosened a bit.

"Come Battousai! It is time we end this fight." Kaoru urged him on as she saw Kenshin sheathing his sword.

That's it Kenshin... kill me 

Kaoru unleashed a battle cry and ran towards him, as Kenshin did the same. Kenshin had already executed his technique halfway. Instead of blocking, Kaoru stopped her running, and dropped her kodachi and stood there smiling ruefully. Kenshin could not stop his movements before he finally understood what she was doing.

_Kill me and set the both of us free..._

"KAORU!!!!" Kenshin couldn't believe what she had done. Just then the door burst open to be filled with all his companions. He knelt there not moving an inch. The smile on Kaoru's face was still plastered on his face.

He wanted to see her smile.... her eyes... He couldn't lose her.

He hugged her tight and pressed her lips to his neck.

"Drink... _drink_ it please." Kenshin pleaded as he cried silently. Kaoru pulled back as kissed him softly.

"My time has never started... I am made to die one day... but you Kenshin... your life hasn't even started halfway..." Kaoru protruded a fingernail and pressed into his cheeks.

"You will always be my little prey... little slayer..." She slid down his past wound and created a cross shaped scar.

"Promise me something..." Kenshin nodded his head meekly as he caressed her cheeks.

"Promise me that you would continue to live... and we will... meet one day... promise me we'll be together one day..." Kenshin smiled lovingly at her.

"Aa..." Kaoru smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"I like your violet eyes better... they are so soft... your amber ones are sexy too." Kaoru giggled as she felt energy draining out of her.

Kenshin couldn't help but dropping a few tears on her cheeks.

Human tears are a sign of persistence 

Silently, Kaoru had gone and left Kenshin nothing except for a lone tear she had shed for the first time in centuries

_Vampire tears are a sign of love_

Her body faded with the wind, as Kenshin grasped nothing but air helplessly. There was nothing he can do.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into the depths of hell and eternal damnation, Amen..." Kenshin uttered softly to the wind as he stood up and looked at the sky... he would wait for her...

When both tears are merged together... a new hope will come 

_Hope..._

TBC (epilogue)  

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Arigatou for those reviews ^^ Me HAPPY!! HAI!! I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ FIRST!! How was the battle scene? I hope it was good... my brain kinda shut off because the tons of exams im having ^^ I won't be able to have a fast update for the next too... because Im having another important exam in june and my school is preparing a lot of shit for that... an advance sorry for that ^^ GOMEN NASAI *bows* so how was the last part? Sad? Anybody cried? Kaoru died... hai~ Sad ne~ but the epilogue would be nice!! But a little unexpected... sooo PLs R&R ne!! DO ENJOY!! ARIGATOU!! 

^__^

Glossary

Ososugi de ugoki – Remember Aoshi's sword dance? Yeah this is the name for it

Dame – No

Arigatou – Thank you

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

Shojin Takaru, Val, Moonwind, Sabrina-star, Jason M. Lee, White Plum, phoe-chan, Shizuka, Tanuki (jo-chan), Shadafakup, tsuki-sama, Chiruken, ryuu, Anko-san/Mitsui Anko, diary15

Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do tell me ne... with your email add ne..~ doumo

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!


	10. Looking For You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa… Basically, Kenshin is a vampire slayer. While Kaoru is a vampire. Lets make this for a change. Kenshin is in TOTAL Battousai mode!! Look out Battousai fan... ^^ Warning!! Kaoru would be totally OOC!! Let's hope I dun make any mistakes ne.. Do tell me if I do.. ^__^ Arigatou Gozaimasu! 

****

**Kimi wo Sagashiteta**

**Epilogue – Looking For You...**

****

"Mama! Mama! Look!" A small kid ran pass the park to get to where he wanted.

"Keita! Be careful!" The young mother shouted as she smiled looking at her beautiful lively child ran pass the playground. She walked briskly as she placed one of her hand at the back as she placed the other on her rounded tummy. She was expecting another one soon.

"Keita! Don't run so far away from mama." The mother shouted again as she glanced at the side of the playground to find a stranger sitting on the swing. A far distance look was plastered on his face.

_A quarreled with your loved one?_

The mother mused thoughtfully as her legs continue to move. As if the stranger heard her, those red bangs that shade his beautiful eyes away from people moved and his violet orbs looked up at her. The steps fluttered away as she stood her ground to stare at the young man, who some how had a sorrowful look in his eyes. What? She couldn't piece up.

"Mama! Mama! Let's go already! What's taking you so long!" Little Keita's voice rang sharply as he ran towards his mother and pulled at her dress.

"Mama!" Keita continued whining. The young mother took hold of Keita's small hand and turned back towards the redheaded stranger. She gave him a small smile and a light bow. Kenshin acknowledged as he gave a small nod of his head.

"Come on Keita. What's that you want to show mama?" The mother beamed at her son as he started describing a big monster he saw behind the bush. His mother just laugh heartily. She took another glance back and saw the stranger still at his same place looking at the sand below his feet.

_May the gods blessed upon you._

She said a slight prayer for him as she walked away with her son in tow.

--~~==**==~~--

"Kaoru-chan! It's time for you to get a boyfriend." Keiko commented as she keyed her cell phone's keypad. Kaoru re-tied her ponytail as she nodded her head meekly and rebut under her breath.

"It's not like there's two Rui-kun in this world." Keiko snapped her hand phone close as she glared at Kaoru's back.

"What did you say?" Kaoru gulped as she turned to Anko.

"Ne! Wanna go and have a bite at Akabeko?" Kaoru asked excitedly. Anko shook her head as she smiled ruefully.

"I need to go home, my mother cooked." Anko explanined. Kaoru pouted as she whined at how good Anko's mother was in cookery unlike herself who might just burn down the whole kitchen because of her cooking skills.

Her group of friends strolled to the park as they gossiped on the latest popular guy in their school. Kaoru's laughter rang as she jumped at her ground on listening to what happen to one of her friends. She was happy. Together with them. Her die hard gang, Shinguji Anko, Kagara Yukiyo, Fuyuyuki Keiko, Matsuko Sumika and Suzuki Mika. Her best friends who stayed by her side always. Kaoru took a deep breath and jogged in front of them while shouting out...

"Yukiyo likes Akira-kun, Anko likes Hisashi-kun, Keiko likes Rui-kun, Sumika likes Kimura-kun, Mika likes Takizawa-kun!!" Kaoru finished it in the breath and immediately ran for her life. It was a daily routine for her. Shouts and yells for her to stop so they could get their hands on Kaoru's neck and wriggle them.

Kaoru hastened her footsteps and dashed to the playground clearance. Her secret place. She looked behind her to find Yukiyo running before the others. As usual, the fastest runner. Unfortunately, she hit something hard and toppled on top of it.

"Itai~!" Kaoru whined as she placed her hand on something... more like someone.

Navy blue clashed with soft lavender.

--~~==**==~~--

The jingles of the polyphonic ringtone sounded and broke the silence of the humid afternoon in the park. Kenshin gave a sigh before he reached to his pocket for the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kenshin! Buddy! How's life?"

"Haven't been better!" Kenshin feigned.

"Really?"

"Like hell. Why did you call me Sano? You wouldn't bother to if you have no plans." Kenshin stood from the swing as the metal gave a creaking sound that made it through the phone.

"Okay! Don't tell me you are at the playground again." Sanosuke shouted from the other end. Kenshin just kept quiet and looked up to the sky as he walked.

"Come on! You got to stop thinking of Elune. She's not coming back again. At least, she's happy in England. You need a girl! Definitely. I'm positive." Sanosuke cheered on as Kenshin heaved an audible sigh. He needed nobody but Kaoru. But where was she? A picture of Kaoru smiling down at him flashed through his mind. He would do anything to see her smile again.

"Hey! Tell ya what buddy. We are conducting a prom reunion and we all want you to come. Megumi, Misao, Aoshi all of us. You hear me! I ain't taking no for an answer though. And it's the rule of the prom that you bring an escort with you. It will be next Sunday though. So get your ass off the swing and go get a babe." Sanosuke encouraged. His way of consoling his best buddy. Kenshin smiled knowing what his friend was doing.

"I'll take it to consideration Sano." Kenshin told him monotonously.

"Hey. You going out too much with Aoshi. He's influencing you too much." Sanosuke commented on his friend.

"That wouldn't be good if you let Misao-san hear that."

"Nah. That weasel would never do any thing to me. Too short if you know what I mean." Sanosuke blabbered on but Kenshin never heard or registered anything as his sensitive ear caught a familiar twinkling laughter. 

"Buddy?" Kenshin still didn't respond, the laughter was getting nearer. There was no mistake. It was her! He swirled around to find a giggling young teenager knocking straight into him. Instinctively, his hand wound around her waist as he took the impact of the fall. His cell phone dropped onto the hard ground. Although it was still in one piece, due to the impact it shut off automatically.

"Itai~!" The teenager whined as she placed her slender fingers on his chest and pushed herself up. Her eyes were still the same.

Navy blue.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered very softly, even Kenshin wasn't sure what she just said. Just then a stab of pain hit Kaoru's head. Her face cringed painfully as she clutched her head and toppled onto Kenshin's body again.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin sat up instantly and cradled her body in his lap. Her friends just stood there in stupor, not knowing who the man was but he knew Kaoru's name and was holding her as if he was her beloved.

Soon the pain ceased as she shook her head another time to get rid off those excruciating memories of something or someone. It was then she found a pair of warm arms around her tiny waist. She blushed.

"Who are you?" Kaoru looked up at the amethyst eyes of the stranger. She had to admit, they seemed familiar. But from where?

Kenshin was shocked that Kaoru didn't recognize him. This wasn't the Elune or Kaoru he knew. This girl in front of him was the reincarnation of his Kaoru. Although she didn't remember anything about her past...

Kenshin shook his head mentally.

No... it was better for her not to know such pain. He could see that this Kaoru was a happy one. And he will soon teach her how to love. He will make her fall in love with him again. And this time, he won't let go.

Kaoru suddenly saw determination flashed through those beautiful eyes of his. Her sight changed to the cross scar on his left cheek. She fought down an urge to reach out and caressed it straight at that moment. A feeling of warmth and regret floated from her heart. There has to be a story behind the scar, Kaoru thought seriously as her gaze return back to the stranger's eyes. He smiled.

"Are the both of you quite done staring at each other?" A boring voice sounded from the back of Kaoru. She immediately snapped out from stupor and jumped out of the embrace and flushed to a deeper crimson.

"Keiko!" Kaoru yelled and instantly her five friends started giving her dirty looks and grinned at her. Yukiyo and Mika pulled Kaoru to their small group and started bombarding her questions. 

Her peaceful days are over... definitely.

"Who is he?" Mika asked first.

"Where did you find that sexy hunk?" Anko queried next.

"Why didn't you tell us you had found a guy?" Yukiyo questioned seriously.

"Kaoru! You've done a greater job than I thought you would have!" Keiko commented as usual.

"No wonder you had no interest in the other boys! You already have one! Not to mention he's a drop dead gorgeous hunk." Sumika as excited as always.

Friends... can't live with them, can't live without them.

Kaoru ignored their questions and turned behind to find the man she had knocked down was gone. She swirled from side to side, but could no longer see any trace of red. Her mood slip downhill.

She didn't even ask for his name, she had not even apologized yet. Would she ever see him again?

She masked her emotions flawlessly and smiled at her friends.

"Let's go minna! Or I'm gonna tell your secrets to thee whole world!" Kaoru threatened and laughed at her friends when she saw color literally drained from their face.

Little did she know, amongst the dark shadows behind the trees, a pair of violet and amber swirling eyes was watching her every move from now on. He was the prey the other time, this time he was going to be the predator.

He licked his dry lips and smiled to himself as he called his buddy. Immediately, the rough baritone voice rang and shouted at him. But Kenshin silenced him with a sentence that he didn't expect.

"I'm going to the reunion, and I'm bringing her along." With that he hung up the phone.

A new beginning was what she always needed. And he was going to make sure that she deserved every happy moment they are going to stay together, he's not going to let her suffer again this life. Kaoru was definitely going to learn how to love and her target to that is him and only him.

He was looking for her since that day, and god has answered his prayers by her appearance.

He wasn't ever going to let her go.

He had waited too long to say those words he wanted to tell Elune... Kaoru... and they were...

I love you...

OWARI!!!  

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen ne... took so long to update... gomen gomen...

Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… YES!! I have finally finish Kimi wo Sagashiteta!! *hides behind computer* don't throw the tomatoes and lettuce first!! Erm... this might be quite unexpected as Kaoru was reincarnated and she doesn't have Elune's memory. Remember the previous chap where Kaoru shed a tear. It merged with Kenshin's to create 'hope'. The hope I illusted here was to give Kaoru a new chance of a happy life and to meet Kenshin again. *thinks* you do get what i mean do ya... as in a new beginning. And this time a gave them a change of roles! Kenshin's the predator instead of Kaoru and Kaoru's the prey instead of Kenshin _ i hope you get my idea and liked it. There might be a sequel... i dunno... still thinking about it. I have lots to finish and start... haha~ too many ideas for tons story... but i'll keep writing for me and you guys who supported me! ^__^ ARIGATOU MINNA!!!!

I WANNA THANK ALL YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS FIC!! MY GRATEFULNESS AND HAPPIENESS CAN NEVER BE PUT INTO WORDS!! THERE WILL BE AN OFFICIAL PAGE WHERE I WOULD THANK ALL OF YOU!! AISHITERU (I LOVE YOU) TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! ALL OF YOU PLAYED A PART TO MAKE ME COMPLETE THIS! I'M WORKING ON THE PAGE FOR ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW. WILL BE UPDATED ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORIES!! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA!! REALLY THANK YOU!!!

I would be covering this story with either 'Battle for Love' or 'When will it be my turn to love' maybe you guys can help me decide ^^ hehe~

Thank you!! And have a nice day ne~!! ENJOY!!

REVIEW AND MAKE KAMIMURA KAORU-CHAN HAPPY!!


End file.
